When I Fall
by agd1995
Summary: Two lonely people who believe that they are unlovable, meet and fall in love. Can their love overcome the obstacles that stand in their way of happiness? Will the negative forces that don't want to see them together win? Does love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't planning on writing a story about Christian and Ana because there are so many out there. That is why my first ever FF was about Mia. As time went on and this idea kept swirling in my head, i decided to give it a go. So I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted. And yes, I will still write Saving Mia.**

She sits back and admires her work. The flowers she decided to plant on this rare sunny and hot day, look so pretty. She had been wanting do this for a while but never had the time. She knew if she didn't do it, then no one would. She looks over when she hears a car drive up and she sees her roommate or should she say landlord. Her best friend or who she thought was her best friend parked and got out of the car. She walked over.

"It is too hot to be out here but it is your choice." Her friend said. "Shopping was so much better."

"I'm sure it was."

"Well I'm going in, I have a date to get ready for."

She shook her head and went back to her planting. She had almost finished when she heard her name. She turned her head and saw her neighbor. She smiled and stood, stretching her back.

"Darling it's so hot out here, come on over and get something cool to drink."

"Thanks Mrs. T, I think I will."

She walked across the lawn and followed her neighbor into the house. They went into the kitchen and she sat down at the kitchen table.

"The flowers look really pretty."

"Thanks, I thought so too."

"Does your landlord think so too?"

"You know how she is. She doesn't like anything unless it has to do with going out or shopping."

Her neighbor, Mrs. T had her and her best friend arguing outside one day about a guy. Apparently he walked in on her when she was showering. How he walked in when the door was locked, she didn't know. She told her friend what had happened but she didn't believe her. She was blamed for everything.

"How have you been, Mrs. T?"

"I'm good. We're going to my daughter's tonight. It's my oldest grandson's birthday and they are having a small party for him tonight."

"Is that the one that owns his construction business?"

"That's him."

"I'm sure you will have a lovely time." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Where is Mr. T?"

"He's out getting the gift."

As if on cue, he walks into the room and smiles.

"Ana, it's good to see you."

"Het Mr. T. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Why didn't you tell me you were going to plant today? I would have helped you."

"IT was a spur of the moment thing, plus I didn't want to bother you."

"Ana, you know it's no bother. You have helped us a lot over the months you have lived next door. Especially when my grandson's couldn't."

"You know I didn't mind helping."

"I don't mind helping you either." He said. "Did Sarah tell you about the birthday party?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go with us as our guest?"

"No thank you for inviting me. I still have some planting to do and then I'm going to soak in the tub."

"If you are sure." He said. "Don't be too much longer in the sun."

Ana says goodbye and goes back to her house to finish planting.

Ana can hear the door open and the sound of laughter. She quickly gets out of the tub, puts a robe on and runs to her room. She hears Kate talking to her guests and realizes that it is a man's voice. She quietly dresses and walks out. She goes to the living room and finds two men sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Ana, this is Jeff and Owen. I met them at the club. Guys this is Ana."

They stand up and greet her and she sees the way Owen is checking her out. She turns to look at Kate and can see her smirking. She turns to go to her room when Owen grabs her arm.

"Where are you going, the party is out here?"

"Let go of me."

He stares at her for a few seconds before releasing her arm. Ana runs to her room and grabs her keys and purse. She hears Kate's laughter as she shuts the door. She is halfway to her car when she hears her name. She looks up and sees Mr. T coming he way.

"Ana what is wrong?" She starts crying and Mr. T envelopes her in a hug. "Now, now dear. It will be alright. Come with me and we will go see Mrs. T."

She nods her head and goes with him. He sits her on the couch once inside and goes look for his wife. Sarah coming into the living and gathers Ana in a hug. She lets Ana cry for a bit before she starts asking questions.

"What happened Ana?"

"Kate brought some friends over, guys. One of them grabbed my arm when I tried to go back to my room."

Mrs. T knew Ana didn't feel comfortable around men that paid her attention. She knew it was a result of something traumatic that happened to her when she was younger. She was a patient woman and Ana would tell her when she was ready.

"Where was Kate?"

"Getting drinks in the kitchen. I could hear her laughing."

"I don't know why you continue to live there when she treats so horrible."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." She said. "She wasn't like this when we met."

"She jealous Ana. Men pay attention to you once they see you and she doesn't like it."

"She looks way better than I do. Why would she be jealous?"

"She is dear trust me." Sarah said. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I think I will do that."

They went to get the guest bedroom ready and once Ana was settled, Sarah went to her bedroom where her husband was in bed already.

"I wish I go over there and throttle that Kate, Theo. How can she treat Ana so horrible? She is the sweetest thing, always doing everything she can to help people."

"I know Sarah. She needs to move out as soon as she can."

"She needs to meet a nice young man."

"She does and she needs to meet him soon."

He pondered for a few minutes. "I think I know just the person to introduce her too."

Ana was sitting at the kitchen table when Kate came in. She threw her bag onto the couch and sat at the table. Ana continued to work on her computer.

"Where did you go Saturday night?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just asking. What is your problem?"

"I've already told you that I don't like when you bring strange men home, especially after your latest one night stand."

Kate glared at her. "I also told you that you weren't going to tell me who I can bring home. This is my house and I'm letting you live here."

"Letting me live here? I pay rent to live here. I clean this entire house to be able to live here. I do yard work to be able to live here and I still have to go to work. So don't act like I live here for free in a house your dad paid for."

"Please like you could afford anywhere else to live."

"Why are you acting like this? You never acted like this before." She said. "Why did ask me to move with you when we came to Seattle?"

"You know sometimes I ask myself that same question."

Kate stormed out of the kitchen and went to her room. Ana sighed and went back to her computer, contemplating her next move. Something had to change and soon. She couldn't stay here any longer than necessary. She took a quick peak at her bank balance and with a measly one thousand dollars she wasn't going to be able to do anything. Kate was right, she couldn't even afford to pay for a one bedroom apartment. Her phone rang and startled her. She smiled when she saw Mrs. T calling.

"HI Mrs. T."

"Hi Ana dear. Are you busy?"

"No ma'am."

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner. Theo went out with the son-in-law and the grandsons. I forgot and cooked dinner for two."

"I would love to. Can I bring anything?"

"No I have wine and dessert, just bring your appetite. Although a tiny girl like you, doesn't each much."

Ana laughed. "What time do you want me there?"

"Now if possible."

"I'll be right there."

Ana hung up, grabs her things and went next door to spend a lovely evening with Mrs. T.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When I came up with this story, I didn't think I would get the follows and favorites that I did for the first chapter. I am totally blown away. I hope you all continue to like this story. Thank you so much for reading.**

Theo sat at the table and waited for his family to arrive. When he invited them for dinner, he knew his grandson was going to suggest this place and want to pay. He also knew his youngest grandson was going to come up with excuses but he wouldn't be able to say no. Theo laughed at the excuses he tried to use and finally gave up, something he rarely does. That young man could never say no to his grandpa. When he had told Sarah about his plan she was all for it. He told her what she had to do and he would do the rest. He looked up and saw his oldest grandson coming toward him. He smiled.

"Hi grandpa." He said giving him a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I can't complain." He said. "How's business?"

"Busy, busy, busy."

"Well that's good to hear."

A waitress came up to ask what his grandson would like to drink. "What can I get you this evening?"

"How about your number to start?" The waitress blushed as he winked. "I'll have a coke."

She left to get his drink. "What? No wine, beer?"

"Not tonight. I'm really tired and if I drink, I'll probably end up falling asleep."

The waitress brought the drink just as his son-in-law came to the table. He ordered wine and sat down.

"Carrick, you look tired."

"I am. This case I'm working on his a tough one. Elliott, no drink?"

"Nah, dad. Like you I'm tired."

"What was Grace doing this evening?"

"She has to work the late shift."

"I thought she didn't work overnight anymore."

"She doesn't but she had to cover for one of the other doctor's whose sick."

"What's Mia up to?" Elliott asked. "She called me earlier but I was busy and couldn't talk."

"She's with her friends tonight, something about dinner and shopping."

"Isn't it always shopping?" Elliott said.

"It is since her brother gave her a credit card." Carrick said. "She told me yesterday that she needed more closet space and was going to use one of the guest rooms closet. Grace told her no and to stop shopping. She doesn't even wear half the clothes in there to begin with."

They all laughed. Carrick looked at Theo "Is he coming?"

"He said he would."

"Grace has been trying to get him to come to Sunday dinner for weeks and he always says no. He says he has work or his away on business. She is so worried about him."

"He's a driven man with a lot of determination. You know that company is his baby."

"I do but there is more to life than work."

The room quieted down and Theo looked toward the door. There was his grandson, making his way toward them. He has such a presence around him. He never notice that the ladies always stared at him like he was the last man on earth. The men looked at him with jealousy. He reached their table and they all stood.

"Grandpa, dad, Elliott." He shook their hands and sat down. "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries bro, we were just talking about you anyway."

His brother glared at him and Elliott just laughed. The waitress appeared and took his order.

"Grandpa, how is grandma?"

"She's good, wondering why her grandson doesn't call her or come see her." He winced at those words. "It doesn't take but a second to pick up the phone, Christian."

"I know. I have no excuse. I'll do better."

Theo sat back and studied his grandson. He looked tired, frustrated. He knew he worked long hours into the night and got up early in the morning.

"The reason I asked you all to dinner is because your grandmother's birthday is coming up next Sunday and I want to have a small get together here if it's possible."

"Of course you can have her party here. I will make sure one of the banquet room is reserved and get everything set up. What time do you want guests to start arriving?" Christian asked.

"Around 4. I've already talked to Grace so she is going to take ask Sarah to go shopping with her and then bring her here for dinner."

"Isn't she going to wonder where we are all at?"

"Got that covered. I will tell her that we are celebrating her birthday next week. I'll use the excuse that Christian is away on business. She won't want a party if all her grandchildren are not in attendance."

"That's true." Carrick said.

"Can we bring a date?" Elliott asked.

"Who are you going to bring, your flavor of the weekend?"

"At least I have one."

"Boys, enough." Carrick said while Christian glared.

"As long as she isn't of your one night stands. Your grandmother won't be happy with that."

"She won't be. She's a friend."

"You have a friend." Christian asked.

"Funny bro. I have lots of female friends."

"You've probably slept with most of them."

"Most of them but there are a few that are just friends."

Christian rolled his eyes and started eating his dinner that was placed before him. The conversation turned to sports and by the time they were finished, Theo has set his plan in motion.

Ana pulled into the driveway, collected her things and got out. She was walking to her front door when she heard a thud. She looked toward where the sound came from. It sounded like it came from her neighbor house. She sat her things down and went to see what was going on. As she got closer to the back gate, she heard moaning. She looked and saw Mr. T laying on the ground. She gasped and rushed to him. She knelt in the grass.

"Mr. T, what happened?"

"I fell off the ladder."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Besides my pride, my wrist."

"We need to get you to the hospital. Where is Mrs. T?"

"Out with her friends."

"Let me call an ambulance."

"No, no dear. I think I can get up."

"Ok. Let's try to get you up and I will take you to the hospital."

Once she had him up, she ran to lock the doors to his house and took him to her car. He told her to take him to Seattle Grace and he would try to call Sarah. When she didn't answer, he tried Grace. He put his phone down and winced.

"You couldn't get a hold of anyone."

"I'll try again later."

They pulled up to the hospital and she walked him to the emergency room. He asked if his daughter was working and they had said no. They took him to the back and Ana went with him. She watched as she watched as they checked him out.

"It looks like you broke your wrist. We need to take an x-ray to make sure. They will come down to take you shortly."

"Thank you."

Ana got up and made sure that he was covered with a blanket they had gave him. He had his eyes closed and he was pain from the frown on his face. A nurse came in and check his vital again.

"Can you give him anything for pain?"

"I'll check with the doctor and I'll be right back."

"Mr. T is there anyone else you want me to call?"

"Can you call my grandson, Christian?" He handed her the phone. "Call his cell not the office number."

"OK. I'm going to step out and make the call. I'll be quick."

She went out to find a quiet place to call and dialed. It rang two times before it was answered.

"Grandpa?"

 _Oh wow what a voice_. "Um no, I'm a friend of your grandfather …"

"Where is he and why do you have his phone?"

"He had an accident and he is in the emergency room. He tried calling …"

"What hospital?"

"Um Seattle Grace but he …."

"I'm on the way."

She stared at the phone and couldn't believe that he had hung up on her. He didn't let her explain anything. She went back to Mr. T's room.

"I got a hold of your grandson, Christian. He is on the way."

"Thank you dear."

She sat in the chair while they waited. Every once in a while she would rearrange his blankets.

"I'm alright you know."

"You broke your wrist so it is not alright?"

"At least that is all I broke." He chuckles.

"That is not funny Mr. T." she said. "What were you doing on that ladder anyway?"

"I was trying to clean out the gutters. I was almost finish too."

"Why didn't you wait until I came home? I would have done it for you."

"I wouldn't have let you get up there."

"You are so stubborn Mr. T. Next time wait for my help."

Christian sat in the back of his SUV and called his grandmother. It took him two tries before he got a hold of her.

"Hello."

"Grandma, where are you?" He asked in a panic tone.

"Christian what's wrong?"

"It's grandpa. He had an accident."

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"What happened? Where is he?" She was starting to panic. "How is?"

He calmed down so she would calm down. "Grandma where are you right this second."

"I'm at Francine's house, playing cards."

"Your friend that lives two streets over from mom."

"Yes."

"Stay there. I'll have one of my men pick you up and take you the hospital."

"Ok dear. Please tell them to hurry."

"I will. I'm on the way to the hospital now."

"Call when you get there, please."

"I will."

He hung up. "Taylor."

"Sawyer is on the way Sir."

He dialed his mother next. She wasn't answering her phone. He didn't want to leave a message. Taylor pulled up to the emergency doors and Christian jumped out. He didn't wait for Taylor, he just strode into the hospital and went to the desk.

"My grandpa was brought here. What room is he in?"

"What is his name?"

"Theodore Trevelyan." He said exasperated.

"He is room ten. There is already someone back there with him."

He bother listening to the nurse. He heard what room and went through the doors. He went down the hall and looked around until he found room ten. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the most angelic voice.

 _"_ _What were you doing on that ladder anyway?"_

 _"_ _I was trying to clean out the gutters. I was almost finished too."_

 _"_ _Why didn't you wait until I came home? I would have don't it for you."_

 _"_ _I wouldn't have let you get up there."_

 _"_ _You are so stubborn Mr. T. Next time wait for my help."_

There was a lull in their conversation and Christian entered the room.

Ana looked up the moment the door opened. In walked the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Copper hair, tall with a body that said it was well taken care of. She swallowed hard.

"Grandpa, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Christian, I'm sorry I bothered you at work."

"It was no bother, grandpa. Really. What happened?"

"I fell off the ladder."

"A ladder. What were you doing on a ladder?"

"Cleaning the gutters."

"Couldn't you find someone else to do that?"

"Who am I going to get?" he snapped.

She watched as he grandson ran his fingers through his hair, making it even sexier.

"I'm fine. I just broke my wrist. I'm waiting for an x-ray to confirm it."

"How did you get here with a broken wrist?"

"Ana, my neighbor brought me."

She sat up straighter in the chair when he turned to look at her. When he gazed at her, they both gasped at the same time. Ana because his eyes were an unusual shade of grey and they were mesmerizing. A throat clearing snapping brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ana, this is my grandson, Christian. Christian this is my neighbor, Ana."

"Um hi."

"Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the new follows and favorites and the ones who already do. Every single of of you that like and read this story motivate to continue. Keep the reviews coming. Read and enjoy.**

Christian couldn't take his eyes off the girl sitting in the chair next to his grandpa. She was a tiny thing; long brown hair, big bright blue eyes with a body could capture anyone's attention. She was captivating. He wanted to get to closer to her. He wanted to get to know her. _What was wrong with him?_ He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Christian, did you get a hold of your grandma? Christian?"

"What? Yes. She is on the way."

A knock sounded on the door and an orderly came in to take Theo for his x-ray. They were told to wait, he would be back in about twenty minutes. Ana went to the waiting room with Christian following her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. She had a body that was made to be worshipped. He watched as she sat in a chair. He sat next to her. He was about to say something when his grandma walked in. He stood when she rushed to him.

"How is he Christian?"

"He's fine grandma. He broke a wrist."

"What? How did that happen?"

"He fell off a ladder."

"He what?"

"He said he fell off a ladder and this young lady brought him here."

He watched as she finally saw her neighbor. "Ana, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's ok Mrs. T. You're worried about Mr. T." She said hugging her.

"Were you there?"

"No. I had just gotten home from work when I heard a thud. I went to the gate and saw Mr. T lying on the ground. I ran over there to see what had happened and if he was hurt. He didn't want me to call an ambulance so I brought him and they said his wrist was broken and they were going to take him for an x-ray. They just took him back."

"What was he doing up on that ladder?"

"Cleaning out the gutters." Ana said.

"I told that man to wait until I was home to do that. I didn't want him on that ladder when he was all by himself. He can be so stubborn."

Ana giggled and Christian snapped his head towards her. "I told him the same thing Mrs. T. I told he could have waited for me."

"Oh Ana, you know darn well that man wouldn't have let you climb on a ladder."

She giggled again. "He said that too."

Christian stared at her and when she noticed she blushed. "If it's ok with you Mrs. T. I'm going to stay for a bit."

"Of course dear. Theo would want you to stay."

"I'm going to go get something from the cafeteria. Can I bring you anything?"

"No dear. I'm going to go to his room and wait for him. What room is he in?"

"Room ten."

"Ok. Christian I got a hold of Grace and she is on her way with Carrick."

"Let me walk you to his room, grandma."

"Thank you dear."

Christian gave one more look at Ana and then left with his mother. He looked back before he went through the doors and saw Ana leaving. She must be going to the cafeteria.

Ana was sitting in the cafeteria sipping on a bottle of water. She had to get away from him. He had such an intense gaze it made her shudder and hot. She didn't understand her body's reaction to him. She had never reacted to a man like that before. They always sparked fear in her. _So why him?_ Sure, he had a great body. He had a voice that could melt butter, or at least to her he did. He was undeniably gorgeous. Let's not forget his hair. It was a lovely shade of copper and she felt compelled to run her hands through it. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard his voice.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No."

He sat down across from her with his own drink. She looked at him and then looked down. They were nothing but silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you for being there for my grandpa."

"Oh. I'm glad I was there."

"How long have you been their neighbor?"

"For about 6 months."

"Sir."

"Yes Taylor."

"Your mother has arrived."

"Thank you." he said. "I think we should head back."

They stood and went back to the waiting room. As soon as they reached it, Ana saw Grace. She was impeccable dressed like always but looked a little dazed.

"Christian, Ana. I just got here."

"Mom, dad."

"Hi Grace."

"I just saw dad. They are putting a cast on that will come up to just below his elbow." She rambled. "Oh Ana, I'm so glad you were there with him. I can't thank you enough."

"I'm just glad that I came home when I did."

They turned around when they heard voices. There was Mr. T in a wheelchair with a blue cast. Mrs. T was fussing over him. The orderly that was pushing him stopped where Grace and everyone was standing.

"He's ready to go Dr. Trevelyan."

"Thank you, Michael."

"Can we go please?"

"Ok dad. Carrick and I are taking you home."

"Gracie, Ana can take us home. She brought me and we live next door to each other. There is no point in you going out of your way."

"I want to make sure you are settled."

"Gracie I will be fine. Your mother will be there with me."

"Fine. Mom call me when you get home."

"I will dear."

"Ana, thank you again."

They walked out into the parking lot following Ana. When they got to her car, she opened the door.

"That is your car." Christian said.

"Yeah."

"You are not taking my grandparents' home in that thing. Hell no."

Ana stiffened. "There is nothing wrong with my car."

"That is not a car. That is a heap of junk, a death trap."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, you will not talk to Ana that way." Theo said.

Ana shut the door. "It's ok Mr. T. I just remembered I have to stop at the grocery store on my way home."

"Ana …"

"I will come visit you tomorrow."

"Ana wait …." Christian said.

"I have to be going now."

They watched as she hurried to get in her car and drive away. They all turned around to look at Christian.

"Did you have to say that to her? She is not one of your minions that you can boss around." Theo said.

"Christian that wasn't very nice. Ana is trying the best she can and she has helped us a lot for you to treat her that way. I have been many places with Ana in that car. Not everyone can afford top of line vehicles." Sarah said.

Thoroughly chastised, Christian slumped his shoulders. "I will take you home."

"Gracie can take us home. I'm sure Ana didn't have anything to do so she probably went straight home."

Nothing more was said as they walked back to Grace's car. He told Taylor to bring the car around. Once his family drove off, he left as well. As he sat in the back, he thought about the look of hurt on her face. He had caused that and for some reason that bothered him. They drove down the streets of Seattle toward his home. His phone started ringing and he looked to see who it was. Damn, he forgot about his dinner meeting.

"Grey."

"Where are you?"

"On my way home."

"Did you forget something?"

"Yes. My grandpa had an accident and I was at the hospital."

"Oh my God. Is he ok?"

"Yes. He fell off a ladder and broke his wrist. Can you handle the meeting on your own or reschedule it."

"I can handle it. I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

They drove into the garage, parked and headed to elevator. The doors opened and he set his briefcase down. He walked to the bar and fixed a drink.

"Good evening Mr. Grey, I made dinner since Taylor called and said you wouldn't be making your meeting. May I ask how Mr. Trevelyan is?"

"He has a broken wrist but otherwise he is fine."

"That is good to hear."

"Can you bring my dinner to my office in about 10 minutes?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey."

She went back to the kitchen and he went to his bedroom to change. Ten minutes later he was in his office eating his dinner and going over contracts. He stayed up well into the night and then decided to go to sleep, where he dreamed about blue eyes.

A couple of days later, Ana had gotten off work and went to check on Mr. T. He was taking a nap but Mrs. T was cooking dinner. So they talked while she cooked.

"Theo has been in a grumpy mood since he fell."

"I imagine. He is always doing things around here and now he can't do anything."

"He really can't. All the things he likes to do he needs both hands."

"I have a day off tomorrow so I will come and keep him company. I'll make scones for him."

"You don't have to do that dear. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around a bunch of old people."

"I like hanging around you both and you are not old." She said getting up. "Tell Mr. T that I came by. I've got to go home and do some laundry."

"Bye dear."

"Bye. Mrs. T."

She crossed the yard to her house and went in. She stopped when she saw a gorgeous flower arrangement sitting on the table. She leaned down and smelled them. She saw her name on the card. She reached for it when she heard Kate's voice.

"Someone has an admirer. When a woman gets an arrangement like that, they want in your panties."

Ana ignored her and took the card out of the envelope. She gasped when she saw who it was from.

 _Ana_

 _I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. Join me for dinner at your convenience._

 _Christian_

 _Oh my, he sent me flowers_. _That gorgeous man sent me flowers!_ _He wants to have dinner with me._ Her smile was so big as she picked up her arrangement.

"Well who are they from?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with."


	4. Chapter 4

Christian was in his office on his computer. He couldn't concentrate on the data in front of him. He has been staring at the same screen for hours. It had been three days since he sent those flowers and she still hadn't gotten in touch with him. He wondered why. _Was she still upset with about his comment about her car?_ He knew he sounded like an ass but it was true. He guessed he could've said it better but the words just came out of his mouth. He had hoped to hear from her before he left to go on a business trip where he would be gone most of the week. He wanted to talk to her. All his thoughts were of her. His intercom buzzed.

"Yes Andrea."

"There is an Ana Steele on line for you."

"Who?"

"Ana Steele."

 _Ana Steele? Oh Ana!_ "Put her through and make sure I'm not disturbed." He took a deep breath and picked up the line. "Ana."

"Christian, hi. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all." _You can disturb me anytime you want!_

"I'm sorry I haven't called to thank you for the flowers. They were gorgeous and made my room smelled very nice."

 _She put them in her room._ "I'm glad you liked them and I'm sorry about what I said."

"It's ok." She whispered.

"I would still like to have dinner with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Um ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes."

 _Damn she sounds out of breath._ "Is tomorrow night at say 7 alright with you?"

"Um ok."

"I'll go pick you up."

"NO!" she said. "I'll um meet you there."

"Ok. Can you meet me at Canalis?"

"Yes. I'll be there at 7." She said. "Well I'll let you get back to work and again thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome Ana. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and set his phone down. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much he really wanted to hear from her until he heard her voice. He wondered why she didn't want him to pick her up. She knew that he knew where she lived. He called out to his PA.

"Yes. Mr. Grey."

"Can you come in here for a few minutes?"

"Yes sir."

She knocked and walked in a few seconds later carrying an IPAD, ready to take notes.

"I need you to make sure that Ana Steele is to put through any time she calls, even if I'm in a meeting and she allowed access to me when she comes to see me." _thinking way ahead of yourself Grey. It's just dinner._

"Yes. Mr. Grey."

"Have Taylor come to see me. That's all."

"I'll send Taylor right in."

He sat back and waited for Taylor to come. Andrea knew not buzz that Taylor was there when he had just asked for him. He wasn't disappointed.

"You needed to see Sir."

"I need you to make a reservation at Canalis for 7 for two."

"Your usual table."

"Yes." He said. "That is all."

"Would you like a background check done on Ms. Steele?" Christian raised an eyebrow. "I ran her license plate."

"Not at this time."

If Christian shocked him Taylor didn't show it. This would be the very first time he didn't run one on someone that was going to come in contact with him.

"That will be all for now."

After Taylor left, Christian felt refreshed and sat forward to get to work. He had a smile on his face as he went through the pages on his screen.

Ana drove home with a goofy look on her face. She had date. A date with none other than Christian Grey. She squealed and bounced in her seat. She let out a breath. _Calm down Ana, it's just a date. Yeah but it's my first date and it's with him. She sighed._ She wished she could talk to Kate but the way she was acting she didn't want Kate to know, especially who she was going out with. She couldn't talk to Mrs. T for obvious reasons. Could she? Then a thought slammed into her head. She didn't have anything to wear. She hated shopping especially alone. Maybe she could ask Mrs. T to come with her. She pulled into her drive and hurriedly walked next door. Mrs. T opened the door.

"Hello dear, come in."

"Thanks Mrs. T." They walked into the living room. "How's Mr. T?"

"He's well, still grouchy. Grace took him with her shopping to get him out of the house."

Ana giggled picturing Mr. T shopping. "I need a favor."

"If I can help you know I will."

"I have a date tomorrow night and I don't have anything to wear. I was wondering if you would go shopping with me."

"A date." Ana nodded." May I ask who the lucky man is?"

"Christian." She barely whispered.

"Who?"

"Christian."

"What? Our Christian."

Ana nodded and blushed. "I won't go out on the date if you don't approve."

"Ana dear, who my grandson goes out is up to him and believe me when I tell you that I approve very much. When would you like to go shopping?"

"Tomorrow after I get out of work. I can come pick you up and we can go."

"What time do you get out of work?"

"At 2 and the date is at 7."

"May I ask where is he taking you?"

"Canalis."

"Oh that is a very nice restaurant. I know just the place we can go."

"Thanks so much. I better go. I need to fix dinner."

"Ana when are you going to let that woman stop walking all over you."

"I don't let her do that."

"I didn't mean to upset you but she treats you like a maid, not her friend."

"I know but I can't afford anywhere else to go. I've already looked."

"I know dear and I wish you would let us help you."

"I'll be fine Mrs. T but thank you for worrying about me."

They hugged and Ana went home to cook dinner and clean the mess Kate had left from the night before. She had guest over and tried to cook dinner. Kate didn't know how to cook, much less pick up after herself. Hopefully she could cook and clean before Kate came home. That way she could avoid her at all costs.

Sarah had dinner ready when Theo came walking in the door looking tired. She laughed because she knew he was going to complain. So she had a drink waiting for him by the time he walked into the kitchen.

"Why did she insist on my going with her?" He said as he sat down. "It was a nightmare because Mia showed up."

"Oh dear." She laughed.

"Oh dear is right. That girl is like a tornado. I honestly don't know where all that energy comes from. I'm so tired that I just want to eat and go to sleep."

"I learned something today that might lift your spirits." He raised his eyebrow. "Ana has a date tomorrow night."

"What?"

"Ana has a date."

"I heard you. This is going to interfere with our plan."

"Ask me who with."

"I don't want to know."

"Theo just ask."

"Fine. With who?"

"Christian."

"What? Christian? Our Christian."

"Yes." She claps her hands together. "She came and asked if I would go shopping with her."

"That is good news. Our plan is working."

"She also said that if we didn't approve, she wouldn't go on the date."

"Hell yes we approve."

"I know it was just sad that she asked me that. He's taking her to Canalis."

"Nice." He said. "Where are you taking her?"

"To that new boutique, Chic Fashions. I went in there with Grace just last week and they have some very nice things, mostly for younger women."

"You buy here her dress."

"She isn't going to let me to do that. You know how she is. She doesn't like owing anyone anything."

"Do you ever wonder what happened to her to make her the way she is? She is so shy, timid at times. Scared of the attention men pay her. Something bad must have happened."

"I don't even want to think about that, Theo. She is such a sweet, loving person but she is so guarded."

"Let's hope tomorrow is the first of many dates for them."

"What do you think Mrs. T?"

"It is really lovely and looks good on you."

Ana looked in the mirror and turned around left and right. She was wearing a blue A line dress that ended mid-thigh and with cap sleeves. It wasn't too short or too revealing, it hugged her body and the color matched her eyes. She hoped Christian would like it. She never wore dresses like this if she could avoid it. She was more comfortable in jeans and t-shirts.

"A pair of nude heels would look great with that dress."

"I was thinking the same thing. I already have a handbag that will match the shoes."

She changed and went in search of some shoes. She tried different pairs on until she found a peep toe she loved. She paid for her purchases and they stopped to get a drink and a snack at the bakery she works at.

"Mrs. T, would it be ok if I got ready at your house. I don't want Kate to find out I have a date and with who."

"I don't mind but why would she care?"

"I want to be able to get dressed in peace. If she happens to be home she'll ask me 20 questions. She won't believe I have a date."

"Enough said."

Ana walked down the stairs and both Mr. and Mrs. T were there in the living room. She blushed when Mr. T whistled.

"Wow Ana you look beautiful."

"My grandson isn't going to know what hit him."

Ana bit her lip and blushed even more. "Thank you."

"Take my car to your date."

"MR. T …."

"Please Ana. I don't know what time you are going to be back and I will be less worried if you take my car. You know your car has been acting up."

"Are you sure?"

"Take it honey, we're sure."

"Thank you."

"Have fun dear."

Ana smiled as she went out the door. They waited until she was out of the driveway before spoke.

"I hope this goes like we want it to. You know how are grandson can be."

"He asked her out didn't he." She said. "He hasn't asked anyone out that we know of. He's never seen with anyone that isn't family. I wish they would get together. I love Ana like she was already our granddaughter. If they got together this would just make it official."

"I feel the same. I just pray that he doesn't screw it up."

Ana parked at the restaurant and took a deep breath and gave herself a pep talk. _Breath. It's just dinner, some friendly conversation. Calm your nerves. Who am I kidding? He could have dinner with anyone and he picked me._ She took another breath and stepped out of the car. She was walking towards the door when she stumbled right into someone's arms. She stiffened until she looked up.

"Christian." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There are over 100 followers for this story. I am amazed and humbled by this. I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read this story. Any reviews are welcome. I do read** **each and every one of them. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy** **this chapter.**

Christian sat in the back of the SUV and waited. He didn't want to enter the restaurant without her. He tapped his fingers on his knee. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. He wasn't even this nervous when he made his first deal that set him on the path he is on now. She made him feel things that he didn't know he could feel. He was always told love wasn't for people like him, someone cold, with no heart.

"Sir, Ms. Steele just pulled up in Mr. Trevelyan's car."

"At least she didn't drive that death trap."

He watched as she sat in the car for a few minutes. He wondered what she was doing. The door opened and she got out. He swallowed hard. She looked fucking amazing in the dress. It hugged her body like a glove. Without waiting for Taylor, he opened the door and started walking toward her, drawn like a magnet. He watched her stumble and moved to catch her before she fell. She fell right into his arms. He felt her stiffen until she looked up.

"Christian." She breathed.

"Are you ok, Ana?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Sometimes I can be a klutz."

"I'm just glad I was here to catch you." he said. "Are you ready to go in now?"

He took a hold of her hand and they walked toward the restaurant. The hostess took one look at him and her demeanor changed. She stood straighter and pushed her breast out.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey, your table is ready. This way please."

Christian pulled Ana in front of him and rested his hand on her back. He stuck close as they followed the hostess. When they reached the table he held out a chair for Ana. She sat and then he took his seat across from her.

"What can I get you to drink, Mr. Grey?"

Without taking his eyes off Ana. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um, I'll have water."

He stared at her for minute and asked for the house wine. He waited for the hostess to leave before he spoke.

"You didn't want any wine."

"Um I usually don't drink anything when I go out."

"Can I ask why that is?"

"I had someone spike my drink one time and since then I don't drink when I'm out. Not that I think you would do that but it's the norm for me."

Anger poured through his veins. "Who did that to you?"

"Someone who I thought was a friend." She shrugged.

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer he changed the subject. "So tell me about you, Ana?"

"Me." she said. "Um I grew up in Montesano with my dad, well stepdad but to me he was my dad. I went college, graduated with a degree in literature with a minor in business."

He notice the sadness in her eyes. "Your dad still lives there?"

"He died of a heart attack almost 6 months ago." She whispered.

 _Shit._ "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know."

"Why did you get a degree in literature?"

"I love books and I wanted to work in publishing. There weren't any hiring in Seattle so I got a job in my next favorite thing. Baking."

"Baking?"

"I love to bake so I got a job in a bakery. I love the smell of things I make when they are baking. I figured I would do that for a year and then see if the publishing houses are hiring. I see it as still getting do something I like."

"That's good."

Their drinks came and so did the waiter. "Good evening, my name is Marco, I'll be your waiter tonight. What would like this evening?"

Ana looked at the menu. "I don't know. What do you recommend Christian?"

"Do you like seafood?" She shook her head yes. "The seafood alfredo is good as well as the chicken marsala."

"I'll have the chicken Marsala with a small side salad please."

"I'll have the veal marsala with a side salad with the house dressing."

"Would like dressing on your salad, ma'am."

"No thank you."

"I'll be right back with bread."

"Bring it with the entrees."

"Yes sir."

They stared at each other before Ana looked down. He smirked and took a sip of his wine.

"What do you like to do on your spare time?"

"When I have some, I like to read but I rarely have any time."

"Why?"

She didn't answer but changed the subject. "Tell me something about you."

He paused for minute. "You can read what they write about me."

"I don't read gossip sites much less read the news."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Just what your grandparents have told me."

"What have they told you?"

"How proud of you and your siblings they are. You started your own business at 21 and shortly became a millionaire. Your brother started his own construction business and it's very successful. Your sister just came back from Paris. She was studying with a world renowned chef."

"That's all."

"Yes. I also know you like your privacy and that your brother is something of a womanizer." She giggled and he sat up straighter. "That's what your grandmother told me."

"He's something." He said. "How long have you lived next door to them?"

"About 6 months." She said. "I moved here right after my dad died. Your grandparents are very nice, especially to me."

Their food came and they began eating. He watched to see if she was like most women and didn't eat hardly anything. He watched her eat her salad first and then her entrée. His gaze mesmerized as she tore off a piece of bread and dip in the sauce. She moaned when she bit the bread and his pants tightened.

"This is really good. Thank you for suggesting it. Would you the other half of the bread. I won't eat it."

He took it from her and ate it. He couldn't concentrate on his own food. Which was a first for him. He never wasted food and wasn't about to start now. Halfway through their meal she started asking questions.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Fly. I have my pilot's license so I have a helicopter. I also fly gliders."

"Wow. That must be so cool. I have never been on either one of those."

"Maybe on our next date, I'll show you the helicopter."

"I'd like that."

He smiled and saw her eyes widen. She blushed and took a sip of water. "My grandpa is having a surprised birthday party for my grandma this Sunday. Would you go with me?"

"He already invited me but I'll go with you."

When they finished dinner, he paid the check and then they walked out. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure. It is a nice night."

They walked with Taylor walking behind but at a distance. She looked and frowned. "Christian, there is man following us."

He looked back and nodded. "That is Taylor, my CPO."

"You're CPO? Oh you mean your security guard."

"The title is CPO but yes."

"I remember your grandfather mentioning that one time I was over for dinner."

"You have dinner with them often."

"Once or twice a week and I take them muffins and sweets but not too many, sweets that is."

"My grandpa has a very bad sweet tooth."

"I know. He was going through my sweets like crazy so I started adding muffins that weren't that sweet. He didn't like that but it was that or nothing." She giggled.

"I bet he didn't like that." He chuckled.

"Is it true that you get threats made against you?"

"Yes. In my business it's easy to make enemies."

"And your family too?" She asked. "I'm only mentioned it because I guess you wanted a CPO for your grandparents and Mr. T refused. That's when I heard about the security."

"Yes. Sometimes it happens."

"So you can't go anywhere without one. When you're out your never alone?"

"No. Not since I made my first million."

"I don't know if I could live with someone following me all the time."

Christian's heart sank. "You get used to it. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"That's true. There are some sick people in this world."

She looked pensive and she shivered. He took off his jacket and slipped it around her around her shoulders. She gathered it around her. It swallowed her up and he decided then and there that he like the way she looked with his clothes on. He turned to Taylor and nodded. In less than five minutes his SUV pulled up. She turned to look.

"Oh."

"It's getting to cool out here. I'll take you back to your car or we can go to my apartment."

"Um to my car please."

He held the door open and she got in with him following her. Taylor got in the passenger seat. She noticed the other driver.

"Where to Sir?"

"To her car."

"Well actually it's your grandfather's car."

"I know."

She giggled and bit her lip. His nostrils flared and she blushed. The ride to the car took less time than the walk. He stepped out and held out his hand to her. He walked her to the car and stood there as she unlocked it. She turned to him.

"Thank you for dinner. I had a lovely time."

"I did too." He said. "I like to see you again before the party."

"The only day I have off is Sunday."

"You were 6 days a week at the bakery."

"I get one Saturday a month. I already had my Saturday for this month."

"Would you like to do something Sunday before the party?"

"Sure. I can meet you somewhere."

"I'll call you tomorrow when I figure something for us to do."

"Ok."

He leaned towards her and touched his lips to hers. They were soft. He ended the kiss and pulled back. He looked at her. She was biting her lip.

"Stop biting your lip Ana, it makes me want to do things."

She gasped and he kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. She kissed him back. He drew back and they were both gasping for air. She murmured bye and sat in the car. She started the car and by the time he slid into the back of the SUV, she had drove off.

"Follow her to make sure she makes it home."

"Yes sir."

They followed her at a distance. She drove the speed limit and soon pulled into the neighborhood where his grandparents lived. She pulled into their driveway, parked and got out. Before she made it to the door, he saw his grandpa open it. He smiled at her and in she walked. He looked to the right and saw her car sitting in the driveway. He looked back and saw his grandpa wave. He smirked.

"Let's go."

He knew his grandpa would make sure that Ana got home safe and sound. He thought about dinner and their conversation. He really liked Ana. She didn't appear fake or wanting to get to know him for monetary reasons. There was a reason why he was a private person.

"Mr. Grey I think you should know that Ms. Steele's roommate is Katherine Kavanagh, as in Kavanagh Media."

"Fuck."

"They have been roommates since college. Ms. Kavanagh father owns the house."

"Have the background check on my desk as soon as we arrive."

The last thing he need was Katherine Kavanagh hounding for an interview again. He turned her down and for weeks she kept hounding him like a dog with a bone. She had said that the interview was for the school paper but when he had that checked out, they didn't know what he was talking about. He knew she had ulterior motives and he just hoped Ana wasn't in on some scheme of hers. If that was the case, he would make both their lives a living hell. That was a promise. Maybe it was time he talked to grandpa about Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian left the day after his dinner with Ana on a business trip. He was only going to be gone two days but that turned into four. He was frustrated that he had to spend extra time in Portland because people acted like idiots. He wanted to call Ana and explain that he was away on business but he always seemed stop himself at the last minute. He thought about her constantly. He closed his eyes and could see blue eyes staring back at him. He could her giggle. She had him mesmerized but the fact that she lived with Kavanagh's daughter made him weary. He didn't want to think she was just getting close to him because of her roommate.

The file containing the background check on her sat on his desk, unopened. He couldn't bring himself to look at it. In all his years of doing business he made it a point to check everyone he did business with, worked for him or got close to his family. With the threats made to him on a daily basis, he vetted everyone. He had people who came in contact with him sign non-disclosure agreements. He hadn't even thought about having Ana sign one. He didn't want anyone talking about him or his business. Christian was the epitome of a private man. His intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Trevelyan is here."

"Send him in Andrea and hold my calls. As soon as lunch arrives, send it in."

"Right away sir."

He stood as the door opened and his grandpa walked in. "Grandpa." He walked forward and shook his hand. "Christian."

"Please have a seat, grandpa." He said. "How is grandma?"

"She's doing well. She had no clue about Sunday."

"Everything is set up. I have her favorite foods and appetizers. The pastry chef is making her favorite cake."

"Good. She will be surprised."

"Grandpa, I want to talk to you about Ana."

"What about her?"

"I have some questions I need answered."

"Why haven't you asked her?" he said. "Did you do a background check on her?"

"Taylor did it without my asking him to and I haven't looked at it."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "I don't know specifics. What do you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me."

"Her full name is Anastasia Rose Steele. She's 22 and graduated college with a degree in literature and a minor in business. Her father died right before she moved here."

"What about her mother?"

"From what she had told Sarah, her mother is in prison."

"Prison? For what?"

"I am under the assumption that it is for abusing Ana."

"What?"

"I don't know the specifics but that is what she told Sarah. She was scared at just the mention of her mother that Sarah didn't have the heart to ask why."

"Is her roommate Katherine Kavanagh?"

"Yes. Her father bought that house for her. Ana and Katherine have been roommates since their first year of college. Ana has commented that they were good friends but in the last year she has changed her attitude towards Ana."

"How so?"

"She treats Ana like her maid. Ana does all the cleaning, cooking, washing and yard work. That girl just goes shopping, clubbing, and when she feels like work. She works for her father and feels entitled."

"Why doesn't Ana move out?"

"She doesn't have the means. When her father suffered that heart attack, he held on for almost a month. If I'm correct, Sarah said he died in his sleep. He had amassed a lot of medical bills. Ana sold her their home but it wasn't enough to cover everything. So she works to pay off the remainder plus her student loans all the while paying rent to Kavanagh."

"What the hell? If her dad bought the house why is he charging Ana rent?"

"It's not him charging her, it's his daughter." He said. "She talks to Ana very ugly and Sarah has asked Ana to come and live with us just so she can get away from that woman but she always declines."

"Does Katherine know that her neighbors are my grandparent's?"

"No I don't think so." He said. "Ana didn't even know who you were when Sarah mentioned your name. Look Christian, Ana is a very nice, sweet girl. She helps Sarah and me whenever she can. She comes to dinner several times a week if her schedule allows it. She's just a sweetheart and you can't help but want to look out for her."

"I know it's just something about her."

"I haven't see her since your date. How did it go?"

"It was different. She really doesn't know much about me and she didn't want to talk much about her. I honestly haven't talked to her since that night. I didn't know if she was just getting to know because of her roommate."

"Christian she had never met you until I fell off that ladder. You probably wouldn't have me her if I had gotten a hold of your grandma. She's not that type of person."

"I know I just didn't get that vibe from her but I had to make sure. I asked her to come to grandma's party with me and she accepted."

"She did. Well good then. She'll probably meet you there. She doesn't want that woman to know that she knows you."

"I can handle that woman, as you call her."

"I'm sure you can." There was a knock on the door Andrea came in with lunch. She set it on the table and left. "I will tell you this, someone hurt that girl bad and I know it was her mother but there is more to that story than what she has told anyone and you can see the panic in her eyes when she's in certain situations."

"What situations?"

"I think I have said enough. If you want to know, I suggest you ask her."

On a rare evening at home before nine, Christian sat in his office. He was working on a spreadsheet when he sighed and picked up his phone, dialed.

"Hello."

"Ana?"

"Christian."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you?"

She sounded cautious. "I'm fine as well thanks. I'm sorry that I haven't called you …"

"It's fine. I know you are a busy man."

"No it's not fine. I told you I wanted to see you again but I had to go away on business and just got back today."

"Christian you don't owe me any explanation. It's really fine."

"I'd like to see you before the party. Can you come to my office for lunch? I can have Taylor pick you up."

"Umm. I can do lunch but it won't be until 1? Is that too late for you?"

"No. One is fine."

"I'll drive myself."

"I'll text you the address."

"You sound tired."

"I am a little. This deal we are working on has stalled so it's frustrating."

"Well I hope everything works out for you. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go. I have to be up a little earlier tomorrow."

"How early is early?"

"Well I usually have to be in by 5 but tomorrow its 4:30."

"Why so early?"

"On Tuesdays and Thursdays I bake the goodies."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah so I try to be in bed by nine."

"So you're telling me that when you stay the night and it's on a Tuesday or Thursday, you have to be woken up early."

She was quiet for a few minutes. "Yes." She whispered.

"I'll let you go so you can go to bed." He said. "It was nice talking to you, Ana."

"It was nice to hear from you, Christian."

"Bye Ana."

Ana walked to the address that Christian had texted her since it wasn't that far from the bakery. In her hand she carried a pink box with a dozen cupcakes she had made this morning. As she got nearer she looked up in awe. She had passed by this building many times not knowing this is where he worked. It was steel and glass. She looked at the letters GEH at the top of the building. She opened the door and walked in. She looked around and saw nothing but impeccable dressed women and men. One thing stood out. Every women that she saw was blonde. She walked to the desk in front of her.

The woman behind the desk looked at her up and down. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Grey."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Anastasia Steele."

She looked at her computer and didn't see her name. "I'm sorry you're not on the list and you don't have an appointment."

"Can you give him a call?"

"He doesn't like to be disturbed."

Ana turned around to walk away when she heard her name. She looked back and saw Christian's CPO walking toward her.

"Miss Steele."

"Hi um Taylor isn't it."

"Yes. Mr. Grey is waiting for you. Follow me please."

He stopped at the receptionist desk. "Caroline, I believe Miss Steele is on the list that has access to Mr. Grey."

"I looked and her name wasn't there."

"It's under Miss Ana Steele." She typed and blanched. "The next time send her up immediately. This way Miss Steele."

She followed Taylor to the elevator and they went up to the twentieth floor. The doors opened and Ana stared in awe of the immaculate décor. There were two desk across from one another. One was empty and another sat another blonde. She glanced at her. Ana fidgeted under her scrutiny. She was dressed in her work attire which was a t-shirt and jeans.

"Is Mr. Grey still in the meeting?"

"Yes. Mr. Taylor."

"Have a seat Miss Steele and he will be out shortly."

"Thank you Taylor."

Ana took a seat and took in her surroundings. Everything thing was white with gray accents. It was beautiful. She felt him before she saw him. She turned her head and there he was, talking to a beautiful blonde. She was taking notes on a tablet as they talked. She noticed the other woman sitting up straighter. As if sensing her, he turned his head and locked eyes with her. She smiled shyly and his grey eyes darkened. He walked toward her and she stood.

"Hello Ana."

"Christian." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the receptionist eyes widen. "If you're busy, I can go."

"No. I'm never too busy for you." he said. "Did Olivia offer you something to drink while you waited?"

"Uh no but I wasn't thirsty."

He turned to glare at Olivia, who squirmed in her seat. "Andrea is getting our lunch, make sure I'm disturbed and tell Andrea to come in as soon as she gets back."

With his hand on her back, he escorted her into his office. She stepped in and took one look at the view and wandered to the windows.

"This an amazing view. I would love to be able to look out these windows while I worked. I probably wouldn't get any work done."

He walked toward and stood right behind her. She barely reached the middle of his chest in her shoes. She really is petite. She smelled like vanilla and honeysuckle.

"What do you have in the box?"

"Oh. I almost forgot." She said. "These are cupcakes that I made this morning. They are the best sellers in the bakery."

"What flavor are they?"

"Oh I'm sorry, spaced out for minute." She giggled. "Chocolate with a chocolate ganache frosting and red velvet with cream cheese frosting. I brought a dozen so you could share with Taylor and the other man. You know, the one from out date."

"Sawyer."

"Excuse me."

"Sawyer, his name is Sawyer."

"Oh ok."

Andrea knocks on the door and brings their lunch. He tell her to leave the bag on the table. He introduces Ana to Andrea and tell her that Ana is to have unlimited access to him which she already knew. To Ana, she seemed friendlier that the other woman. Andrea left to go have her own lunch.

"I hope you like our lunch. I ordered vegetable soup, turkey subs and chips."

"I like veggie soup and turkey subs. I just don't like mayo."

"That's good to know. I ordered one with mayo and one with Dijon mustard."

"I'll take the one with mustard please." He handed her food and they sat on the table to eat. "What would like to drink? I think we have soda in the break room and water in here."

"I'll take water but I love tea. Hot or cold." She said taking a bite of her sandwich. "I went shopping the other day and bought Mrs. T some combs for her hair. They are so beautiful. I wanted a pair for myself but I didn't have the extra money."

He made a note to get a pair for her as soon as he could. "I'm sure she'll love them. I got her a necklace with a locket. She lost the one she had for years while on vacation and she never had it replaced."

"That is sweet. I have one too that my dad gave me when I turned 16. It was the first piece of real jewelry I owned. I still have it in my jewelry box that he made. He made furniture for a living and he made really beautiful things. It was a good business but when he started having problems with his heart, his business declined. I didn't know anything. He kept it from me until he had the heart attack. That's when I found out how bad it really was."

She teared up, Christian moved next to her and engulfed her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Ana."

"He held on for 3 weeks. He needed heart surgery but he was too weak. I watched him slowly die. One night he told me he loved me and was proud of me. He died in the middle of the night."

He held her while she cried and heard her breathing slowly even out. He glanced at her and realized she fell asleep. He leaned back, with her head on his chest and just held her. After an hour, he gently woke her up. She woke up startled and looked around in a panic, her breathing increasing.

"Hey, it's ok Ana. You are here with me."

She looked at him and turned beet red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you and fall asleep..."

"It's fine. I woke you up because I have meeting to get to."

"Oh ok. I'll leave then."

"No stay. After this meeting, I can leave and I want to take you my home. If that is ok with you."

She bit her lip, glanced down and then up. "Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Ana sat curled up on the couch in Christian's office. She was embarrassed when she realized that she feel sleep in his arms. She felt so safe, something she hadn't felt in more than six months. When she thought about her dad and what happened, she always cried. It was really hard to picture Raymond Steele lying in that bed so weak; he was out of breath just talking. She always saw him as the strongest person she knew. He was always there for her, especially during that dark period in her life. He was her rock and now he was gone. She missed him more as the days went by. She missed talking to him, seeing him and just being able to pick the phone and hear his voice. She still had the last message he left on her phone and played it when she felt lonely. She heard a knock on the door, jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Hello Miss Steele, Mr. Grey asked me to check on you. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I could use some tea if you have it. Bag out if possible."

"What is that wonderful smell?"

"Oh it's probably the cupcakes I brought for Christian. Would you like one?"

"No thank you. They are for Mr. Grey."

"I'm sure he's not going to eat them all. Please take one." She opened the box. "There are red velvet and chocolate."

Andrea took a red velvet. "I'll be right back with your tea."

"Is it ok if I use Christian's tablet?" she asked pointing at his desk.

"Go ahead. He won't mind."

She nodded, went to the desk and grabbed the tablet which she saw was an IPad. She brought up the browser and looked for new recipes to try out. Andrea brought her tea and left promptly. She was going through recipes when the door burst open with Andrea trying to stop the intruder.

"Mr. Grey I told you he is a meeting and you could wait out in the reception area."

"And I told you that he won't mind me …." He stopped mid-sentence. "Well hello there. Who are you?"

Ana didn't like the predatory gaze he was giving her. She tried to make herself smaller than she was. Sensing her discomfort, Andrea stepped in.

"Mr. Grey, please wait outside. Your brother will along shortly."

"I'll just wait in here." He gave Ana a smile.

"I'll just wait outside, Andrea."

Ana followed her out and sat on the couch. She was twisting her hands which was one of her signs that she was about to have a panic attack.

"Miss Steele are you ok?"

"I'm going to go." She said standing up. "Yeah I think I better go."

"Miss Steele wait." She stepped into the elevator and when it closed she called Taylor."

"Taylor."

"We have a situation." She said. "Mr. Grey's brother arrived and barged into his office. I guess he scared Miss Steele and she's leaving. She looks like she's scared."

"I'll see to her."

Taylor was waiting for her when she stepped off the evaluator. He saw how scared she looked and approached her slowly.

"Miss Steele." She stopped. "Are you ok?"

"I need to leave."

"Does Mr. Grey know you are leaving? Didn't he ask you to stay." He noticed people staring. "Why don't we go to the security office?"

"No. I need to go."

"Let's go to my office." He reached out a hand and she flinched. "This way please."

Christian finished his meeting and couldn't wait to get back to his office where Ana was. He was just outside his office when he noticed that Andrea was nervous and Olivia looked smug.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey. When your brother barged into your office, I guess he must have scared Miss Steele."

"Where is she?"

"She left." Olivia said.

Christian glared at her and the smug look vanished from her face. "Where is my brother?"

"He still in your office." Andrea said. "Taylor has Miss Steele in his office."

He nodded and threw open the door. There was his brother, eating the cupcakes that Ana brought him. He strode over to him and yanked the box away. He looked inside and noticed he managed to eat three.

"What the hell are you doing barging into my office?"

"What does it matter, I always do it. Or is it because you were hiding a little secret."

"Fuck off Elliott. I don't know what you did but you scared her and she left."

"What? I just asked who she was. I didn't mean to scare her."

"I'm sure you were your usual self when you come in contact with a woman."

"Well you know me when I see a beautiful woman …." He saw the glare his brother gave him. "Seriously I didn't mean to scare her. Who is she anyway?"

"None of your business." He started packing his briefcase. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"I have plans for the evening."

"With the hot babe." He said. "Hey is she the one who brought those cupcakes."

"She made them."

"Really, they were good."

"You need to leave Elliott."

"Ok. I'm going."

He waited for a few minutes before he left himself. He stopped at Andrea's desk. "Finish up what you're working on and you can go. I'm leaving for the day have a good evening."

Andrea looked at him as if he had lost his mind. She nodded her head as he went to the elevator.

"Oh Mr. Grey tell Miss Steele thank you for the cupcake. It was delicious."

"I will." _What the hell! Was everyone going to try her cupcakes before I do? The cupcakes._ He went back to his office and grabbed the pink box. He went back to the elevator and took it down to the security office. He walked in and found Taylor sitting at the desk behind the computers.

"Where is she?"

"In my office." He said. "She was very distraught. I believe she was about to have a panic attack."

"How is she now?"

"She seems to have calmed down. I fixed her a tea."

"Have the car brought around. I'm heading home with Ana."

He knocked on door and then entered. He saw Ana hugging her knees to her chest, staring at the wall. He crouched down in front of her.

"Ana." He said softly. "Ana."

She took her gaze off the wall and focused on him. "Christian."

"It's ok baby. I'm here." he said. "Are you ready to go? To my place?"

"Ok."

He held out her hand to her and she took it. With their hands linked, they went out the door. Taylor had his briefcase and the pastry box in his hands. He followed them out of the office, through the lobby, to the waiting SUV. Sawyer was behind the wheel. Taylor opened the door and Ana slipped in with Christian right behind her. He sat as close to her as he could. They started to drive off when Ana spoke.

"My car is at the bakery. I need to get it."

"Where is it at?"

"Sweet Treasures."

"I'll have Sawyer get it when we get to my apartment."

They pulled into the underground parking garage and parked. Christian asked for her keys and then handed them to Sawyer.

"Um it may not start at first but after a couple of tries it should turn on."

Christian slid out and held his hand out for her. She placed her hand in his and slid out as well. She saw the cars parked in the same line as the SUV.

"Wow. Those cars are nice. Who do they belong to?"

"Me."

"You."

"Oh my."

In the elevator, it was just them two. He pulled her closer to him. The doors opened and she gasped when she saw the apartment.

"Christian this isn't a home, this is a palace, in the sky."

"It's' the penthouse but it's just my home."

"Oh wow." She said walking to the windows. "It's just like your office but the view here is spectacular. You can see the space needle from here."

"You can see my building from here too."

"Oh you can." She whispered. "What does GEH stand for?"

"Grey Enterprise Holdings."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is everything white, black or gray? Why don't you have color?"

He looked around and tried to see it from her eyes. He realized it did lack color. He decorated like this because he was in a mood most of the time.

"It's like you live in an ivory tower." She said. "Your office looks kind of stuffy too. You need color in your life."

Someone cleared their throat. "Mr. Grey dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Ana I want you to meet Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper." He said. "Mrs. Jones, Ana Steele."

"Nice to meet you Miss Steele."

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Jones but you can call me Ana. I'm just Ana."

"Would you like anything to drink Mr. Grey, Miss Steele?"

"I'll have a glass of wine and Ana will have some ice tea."

"I'm sorry but I don't drink."

"It's' fine. I'll have your drinks right out."

"Do you want a tour now or after dinner?"

"After dinner and then we need to talk."

Ana sat at the breakfast bar looking around the kitchen. She was in awe of all the appliances. They looked fairly new.

Christian watched her face light up. "You must love cooking in this kitchen. I know I would."

"Do you like to cook?"

"I do but I love to bake more. I work in a bakery and 2 days out of the week I get to bake my sweets."

"Is that what's in the box?"

"I brought Christian and guys some cupcakes."

"I might have to steal one before they are all gone."

Mrs. Jones sets a basket with bread, then salad plates. She had dressing on her salad but decided to eat it anyway.

"Mrs. Jones can you bring Ana another salad. She doesn't like dressing on her salad."

"It's fine Christian I can eat it."

"You don't like dressing on your salad."

"It's fine Ana I can make you another and give this one to one of the guys."

Mrs. Jones set another plate in front of her and Ana began to eat. "Did your meeting go well?"

Christian stopped mid bite and stared at her. "It was a meeting with the heads of the departments. I have the meeting with them once a month. The meeting I had before lunch was boring as hell. Roz, my COO, looked like she was falling asleep."

Mrs. Jones came back in the kitchen and plated the lasagna she had made. Ana inhaled deep and sighed. Christian had to adjust his pants when she moaned.

"Oh this is so good, isn't it Christian?"

He coughed. "It is."

She paid him no mind while she ate her food. Ana ate more food than most women he knew and she was tiny, he didn't know where she put it. She had an hourglass figure and not an ounce of fat on her. Her body was toned and womanly. He wanted to run his hands all over her body and memorize it. They finished eating and Ana rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Ready for that tour now?"

"Yes. Please."

They started in the living room and she saw the white piano. "Do you play?"

"I do play and some other instruments but the piano is my favorite. My mother gave all her children lessons for different instruments but I was the only one that took up her favorite. The piano. Elliott can't play worth his life and Mia, my sister, things it's boring."

"I always wanted to learn to play the piano but mom thought it was a waste of time."

He took her down a hall behind the stair case. "This is my office, where I spend most of my time."

He took her through the kitchen and showed her where the security office was and where Mrs. Jones and the CPO's quarters. He showed her where the formal dining room was at and the media room. He then led her up the stairs and opened the door.

"This is the master bedroom."

"This where you sleep." She said entering. "At least it's not white. It's blue." He laughed and then showed her the bathroom. "Oh this is big. You have a shower and a tub. Nice."

She looked up the stairs. "What is up there?"

"Just guests bedrooms." He said, "There is one room I think you will love."

"Really?"

"I believe so but it's by my office."

"Oh. You have a nice place here but it's kind of big for one person."

"I like my space and this was the first thing I bought when I made my first million." He said.

He led her to the door that he didn't open when he showed her the other rooms. He looked at her and smiled. He pushed the door opened and he heard her inhale a breath and let it out slowly. She stepped in.

"Oh my." She whispered. "It's a library. Look at all these books." She went to the nearest shelf and ran her fingers down the sides of the books. "Oh my God, some of these are first editions. Have you read all of these?"

"Most of them."

"You have all my favorites, Bronte and Hardy among others. I could live in this room."

"You take any book you want and read it."

"I'd like that."

He led her back to the living room and they sat on the couch. He took a deep breath. "You said we needed to talk."

"I know that we've only been on one date or make that two but you need to know I come with a lot of baggage. Once people find out about my past, they will start asking a lot of questions. When I tell you, you might have questions. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I won't blame you."

"Ana you don't need to tell me. I don't need to know."

"You do need to know so you won't be blindsided." She took a deep breath and he saw her eyes tear up. "My mother has been in prison for almost 10 years for abuse. She abused me when I was 11 years old. It went on for almost year before the final time she beat me, I almost died. She's due to get out of prison in a few months and most likely she will come looking for me to finish what she started. She wants to kill me for ruining her life."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **For this chapter I must put a warning. This chapter details Ana's abuse. I debated whether I should post this chapter or just skip it all together. I don't want to bring up any painful for memories for anyone. That is not my intention. But for my storyline I have to let you know how she was abused. I will also be writing about Christian's abuse as well but that is in later chapters. Again if you are uncomfortable reading this than skip this chapter. Thanks again for all followers, favorites, and the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

 **Annette**

"My mother had me when she was very young, eighteen. My real died the day after I was born. When I was a year old, she met Raymond Steele. He was the only father figure I had and we were happy for a while, well I should say we were happy but my mother wasn't. When I was five, he adopted me and I took his name. That's when things turned sour. My mother started staying out late. They started arguing more and more. My dad tried everything to make her happy. She was only happy when he gave her money but when that ran out she complained about everything. That went on for another five years. My dad came home one day and caught my mom in bed with another man. She had been cheating on him for at least a year with the same man. Apparently she had been cheating all throughout their marriage. Later I found out he knew but because of me, he didn't say anything. She had threatened to take me away. When he found them together, he had enough. He kicked her out and she left. The next day she took me out of school and we left. She didn't let me say goodbye. We hid from him for six months. I didn't attend school during that time. She brought home a different man every couple of weeks. Some were scary others were scary creepy. They would look at me funny, back then I didn't know what those looks meant."

She took another deep breath. "I finally was able to call Ray and tell him where we were. Somehow she found out and we moved again. This time when she left, she would lock me in a closet. Sometimes for hours. When I was eleven she met this man and married him. He had money and that was what she wanted. We moved to Texas and the first time I saw him, he sacred me. He would tell me to call him daddy. He would touch my hair, look at me and lick his lips." She shivered. "They started having parties with strange people and one night someone came into my room and tried to rape me. I screamed as loud as I could. She came in my room and pretended to act like a mom. I was crying, scared out of my mind. The next day was the first time she beat me with a belt. She told me it was my fault. She started locking me in the closet again after that. I had to cook, clean, wash clothes all before she came home from where ever she was. I went to school and the teachers notice the bruises and they would ask my mother what happened. She told them I was clumsy and that I fell all the time. Two days later she beat me again just because they asked about the bruises. I stayed home for a few days after that. Then she made sure that the bruises couldn't be seen."

"Ana you don't have to tell me anymore."

"I need to finish." She said as the tears came. "One night she was out late and he was home. He had been drinking and kept giving me these looks. I went to my room and locked the door. He busted open the door and before I could react, he was on me. He had ripped the shirt I had on and had his mouth on my breast biting me." The tears ran down her face and her breathing hitched. "I tried to fight him off but he was stronger that I was. He had my shorts pulled down and just about off when my mother came in my room. She started screaming at him and he said I told him to come to my bed. She threw him out and when he was gone, she came into my room carrying what I they told me was a flogger." Christian flinched but she didn't see that. "She tore the rest of my clothes off and starting hitting me with it. All I can remember is pain and screaming. I don't know how long that beating lasted, I had passed out. I woke up in the hospital. I couldn't lay on my back and I couldn't move without hurting. I found out she had beat me so bad that my back looked it went through a meat grinder. I had broken ribs from where she kicked me, swollen lip, and black eyes."

"The neighbor heard me screaming and called the police. They stopped her from hitting me, she was in such a rage, they testified. The police called Ray and he came immediately to the hospital. He saw what she did to me and cried so hard. He said he was sorry I don't know how many times but I told him it wasn't his fault. I was pretty much out of it. You see I couldn't lay on back without screaming in pain and I couldn't lay on stomach because of my broken ribs. So they basically put me in medically induced coma when there was nothing I could do because I was in so much pain. I did manage to talk to the police before that happened. I just wanted the pain to go away. They arrested both of them and they went to trial. They were convicted and both received 10 years. When they were dragging her away, she said she was going to get out and come back and finish what she started. That I had ruined her life since the day I was born."

"After the trial, Ray took me back with him. When I recovered enough, I had plastic surgery to fix the scares on my back. Most of them are faint marks, you can't see them unless you are really looking. Some they couldn't fix. Those I hide." She looked at Christian. "I have panic attacks, nightmares. For years after I would wake up screaming, thinking they were in my room. Ray would come in, hold me and cry with me. He was my rock. Without him I don't think I would be here. I wanted to kill myself when I would look in the mirror so Ray removed every mirror in the house. He took me to see a therapist, they put me on meds and little by little I got better. I didn't like taking the meds and only took them for 3 months. That's when I started baking. It was therapeutic for me. When I couldn't sleep I was in the kitchen baking. Baking helped more than the pills did and I could function like a normal person. I graduated and went to college. I had moments but I would call my dad and I would feel safe again. I don't like being the center of attention. I don't like to draw attention to myself."

"I haven't felt safe since Ray died until I met you. You are so muscular, so big, so intimidating. You're the type of man that would send me into a panic attack but you don't. It's the opposite. I feel safe with you. I've felt that something was missing but I don't feel that way when I'm with you. I'm scared. Scared she'll come after me. She hates me. What mother hates her own child?"

"Oh Ana I'm sorry you went through all that. I don't know how a mother can do that to a child but I have my own story to tell you and isn't pretty but I will leave that for another time. I know we've only known each other for two weeks but I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

He hugged her and let her cry, just like he did in his office. After what felt like hours but was only minutes, he felt her body relax and knew she went to sleep. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. He covered with a blanket and went back down to his office. He called Taylor to his office. He was pacing like a wild animal when Taylor entered.

"In that file you have on Ana, it has her mother's full name."

"It does."

"Does it also say that her mother is in prison?"

"It does."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That was something Miss Steele needed to tell you."

"What is her name?"

"Carla Reed."

"The husband."

"Victor Reed."

"Does it tell you when they we'll be released?"

"Her mother will be released in August. Mr. Steele went to every parole hearing and spoke and she didn't get released. According to reports, she's been a model prisoner."

"Get me whatever you can on them." he said. "Ana's life is in danger. Her mother plans on finishing what she started ten years ago. I'm not going to let that happen. I want to talk to her about having her own CPO but I doubt she will go for that. Did you read what was done to her?"

"I skipped that part. All I read was that she was hospitalized for three weeks and then later testified and help convict her mother and the husband. There is one other piece of information you need. Ana's father was military. He was a Sergeant when I went through. I knew him but he never talked about a daughter. I asked some buddies of mine and it is the same Ray Steele. I would do anything to protect his daughter. She's on her own now, now her safety belongs to me."

"No Taylor. She's not alone anymore." He said pulling on his hair. "I need to talk to my dad but I don't want to betray her confidence."

"Let me get Welch started."

"Make sure this stays private."

"Yes sir."

He was in the middle of fixing a drink when he heard her scream. He bolted up the stairs and rushed into the bedroom. She was thrashing on the bed. He heard footsteps running while he tried to wake her up.

"Ana, sweetheart, you are safe. Do you hear me? You are safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Open your eyes and look at me. It's just me."

Her eyes snapped open and she her big blue eyes locked on his grey ones. She sat up and threw her arms around him. She started crying hard and he just rocked her. He looked at door and found Taylor, Sawyer, and Gail. He mouthed tea and Gail ran down the stairs. Taylor closed the door and left them alone.

When she calmed down she glanced at him. "I had a nightmare. I usually do when I talk about it but I needed you to know. Everything is public record. Anyone can find it. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"What you told me doesn't change what I'm starting to feel for you. You were just a little girl. She was supposed to protect you not abuse you. I didn't have the best life before I was adopted and I can relate to what you went through. I will tell you since you told what happened to you but not tonight. Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask me anything?"

"Why did you get scared of my brother?"

"He walk in, stopped and looked at me, checking me out. Then he smiled and I got nervous. I didn't feel comfortable so I ran. About two months ago, Kate brought a man home with her. It was a rule that she not bring her men home or at least while I was there. He kept giving me these weird looks and smiles. I went to my room and locked myself in there. They had left so I went to take a bath. I locked the door, I know I did but he came in while I was in there. I screamed and told him to get out. Kate came in and instead of yelling at him, she was blaming me. Saying that I want every man she brings home. I've been jumpy the last couple of months. I'm sorry I reacted that way."

"You don't have to apologize for anything Ana."

"It's getting late, I need to go home."

"Will you stay tonight? I'll be more comfortable. It's been a long day for both us."

"Where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in here, I can sleep in the guest room."

"Can we both sleep here?"

"If that's what you want."

"I would like to sleep feeling safe, even it's for one night."

"Would you like a shower?"

"Yes please."

"I'll find you something to wear while you take a shower." He said. "You'll find everything you need in the bathroom."

She went to the bathroom, shut the door and turned the lock. When he heard the water turn on he went to find her clothes. He changed in the closet and set out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He sat them on the floor in front of the door, told her where they were and left the bedroom. He went to the kitchen where Mrs. Jones was boiling water for her tea. He took a seat at the bar.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Grey?"

"A bottle of water."

"How is she?" She asked handing the water.

"She's fine for the most part. She's staying the night here but she needs to be at work by 5?"

"5? In the morning?"

"Yes. She works in the bakery."

"Oh she made the cupcakes."

"Yes. Did you and the guys get a chance to eat one?"

"We did. I saved four. You need to try the chocolate one. It is better than my cake you like."

He eyed the box and pulled it toward him. The smell of chocolate hit him in the face and soon as he opened the box. He took one out and bit into it. He moaned and Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Do you like it?"

He turned, took one look at her in his clothes and started coughing. She rushed to hit his back, using her small hand. He stiffened for a minute and then relaxed. He took a sip of water.

'I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't. I just swallowed wrong." He said. "To answer your question, it is amazing. How do you make it so moist?"

"It's a secret."

"I have a cup of tea for you Miss Steele."

"Thank you and its Ana. I'm just Ana."

Mrs. Jones looked at Christian, who nodded. "Ana then. I didn't know how long you let it steep for."

"I just dip the bag in for a few seconds."

"What would you like for breakfast before you leave?"

"Don't go to any trouble Mrs. Jones. I have to leave early."

"It's no trouble really."

"I usually have a muffin and milk at the bakery in the morning, its fine don't worry about it."

"I'll put the dishes in the sink, you can rest of the evening for yourself."

"Good night Mr. Grey, Miss … Ana."

"Good night to you as well Mrs. Jones."

Ana put the dishes in the dishwasher when they were done. She followed Christian up the stairs and walked into the bedroom hesitantly.

"I need to wash my clothes. I don't have any to wear tomorrow."

"I'll take then down and have Mrs. Jones was them."

"I can do it."

"The laundry room is by the scrutiny office."

"Oh well then I guess just this once."

"Get settled and I'll be right back."

"Um we are just going to sleep right?"

"Yes, just sleep."

"Which side to you like to sleep on?"

"Usually the middle but I'll take the side closest to the door."

"Good. That's good."

"I'll be right back."

She was in bed on her side facing the window when he came back and slid in next to her. He moved until only inches separated them. She reached for his hand and brought right above her heart. She moved just a little bit back and sighed. She fell asleep with that way and he soon followed.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't go back to sleep so Christian hit the gym as soon as Ana left. He had a restless night and needed to work some of the stress out. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ana had told him. She went through some much at such a young age and he didn't blame her for being scared. After her nightmare she slept peacefully in his arms. He woke her up at four thirty and then walked her down to her car. She promised to come to dinner that night. He needed her close. After his workout, he took a shower and got ready for work. He went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

"What would you like for breakfast, Mr. Grey?"

"A white omelet and some fruit please."

She went about cooking his breakfast while he read the paper. His phone rang and he answered without looking to see who it was."

"Grey." He snapped.

"Christian?"

"Ana, I didn't realized it was you. I'm sorry for the way I answered."

"It's ok. I'm on a break and I wanted to call you. Are you getting ready for work?"

"I'm about to eat breakfast. Have you eaten?"

"I had a blueberry muffin and some milk."

"That's not really breakfast since you get up so early."

"It's what I've eaten for the last 6 months." She said. "I'll eat a bigger lunch."

"You promise."

"I promise." She giggled. "I was also calling to tell you that I need to go home after my shift. It seems I've been summoned."

"What do you mean?"

"Kate texted me to let me know that I need to clean up after work. She's having friends over tonight."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Um because I clean the house."

"Ana, you are not her maid."

"I know but I live there and if I want to continue to live there I have to do certain things. Cleaning is one of them."

"You need to find somewhere else to live. You are not at her beck and call. Doesn't she understand that you get up early in the morning for work?"

"Yes but that isn't her problem. It's ok Christian I don't mind."

"I mind for you." He sighed. "Call me when you are done and I'll have Sawyer come pick you up. You promised to have dinner with me. What would you like for dinner? Mrs. Jones can make anything."

"This is probably going to sound weird but a burger and fries."

"That's not very healthy."

"I know but I haven't had a good burger since my dad died. He used to make the best burgers. It's ok. We can have something else. You pick."

He felt bad for saying anything. "Burger and fries it is."

"I better go. My breaks almost over. Have a good day, Christian."

"Bye Ana. See you later."

He hung up and ate. He really couldn't taste the food. He was always saying the wrong things to Ana. It made him feel bad.

"Ana is coming over this evening and she has requested burgers and fries. Can you make that for dinner?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Good."

"Will Miss Steele being visiting often? I would like for there to be things that she like to eat or drink."

"If I have my way, yes. You can ask her this evening and see what she has to say. She doesn't like to drink wine or liquor with any meal. At least right now she doesn't." He needed to find out what happened to cause her not to drink. He knows a friend spiked her drink but not what actually happened.

Mrs. Jones nodded and proceeded to clean the kitchen. Taylor showed up a minute later.

"I will be ready to leave in fifteen minutes." He went to his office and got his briefcase ready. He saw the file on Ana and decided to lock it in the safe. He didn't want anyone reading things about her. Not that he didn't trust his staff because he did. He didn't want Elliott or some other person in his family to see it by accident.

After what felt like endless meetings that took up half his day but was really only two, he decided to call his dad. He was a lawyer and he would know what to do to help Ana. He asked Andrea to hold his calls for the next thirty minutes.

"Hello."

"Dad are you busy?"

"Not at all son. I'm just going over some depositions."

"I need your input on a situation that is very delicate. I need this to stay between us. Mom can't know right now."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No dad it's about someone else."

"When would you like to meet to discuss this?"

"Can you come over tonight around 7? We can have dinner together."

"That's fine. Your mom is on the evening shift until eleven so that will be fine."

"Good. Then I will see you then."

He hung up and called his grandpa next. He wanted someone Ana knew a little bit better and as far as he knew, she didn't know his dad all that well. He called Mrs. Jones to tell her that there would be two more people for dinner. He went back to work and to his boring meetings.

Ana sat in her car after work and let out a breath. She was tired and wanted to take a nap but knew that wasn't going to happen today. She usually tried to sleep for two hours after she got home. She started her car and drove home. She would clean and then stop by to see Mr. and Mrs. T. She had a box of Mr. T's favorite muffins she made this morning.

There was no car in the driveway and that was a blessing. She wasn't in the mood to hear Kate's voice plus she wanted to clean in peace. She unlocked the door, turned off the alarm and sighed. She walked through the living room and found dishes on the coffee table. Glasses liter every surface in the living room. She picked those up as she walked to the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the sink filled with dishes, Chinese food cartons on the kitchen table. The trash overflowing. Ana shook her head and went to her room to set her things down. Her bed looked so good she just wanted to jump in it. She didn't. She just turned around, went to the bathroom to see if it was clean. It was so she went to the living room and started cleaning. It took her three hours to clean up the mess Kate had made in one day. She had just finished taking a shower when the doorbell rang. She dressed quickly and went to answer. She looked out and saw it was Mrs. T.

"Come in. How are you doing Mrs. T?"

"I'm fine. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a couple of days."

Ana blushed. "I hadn't heard from Christian since our date and I didn't know what was going on. I felt bad."

"Ana whatever happens between you and my grandson will not change the fact that we care deeply about you. We will remain friends, don't you worry about that."

Ana hugged her and then offered her a drink. They sat the table. "You didn't spend the night here last night did you?"

"Uh no."

"There was a lot of coming and goings here last night." Mrs. T said. "Kate had some friends over and they were hanging around the pool. They had the music turned on pretty loud. Theo wanted to call the police but I talked him out of it."

"So that's why there was a big mess." She said. "Kate texted me telling me I had to clean."

"Is she that lazy that she can't clean up her own mess? Why do you listen to her?" Sarah saw the look in Ana eye's and changed the subject. "Where did you stay last night?"

Ana faced turned red. "Christian asked me to lunch at his office. We had a lovely time and he asked me to stay. After his last meeting we left and we went back to his apartment. We had a lovely dinner and I ended up falling asleep." she put her head in her hands. "Don't judge me please."

"Oh Ana. I would never do that. You are a lovely young lady. I think you would be good for Christian and he would be good for you. What you do in private is solely your business. My grandson can be stubborn as a mule and a workaholic. You just maybe the person to change him."

"I think he may be just the person I need as well."

"I know something traumatic happened to you and when you are ready, I will be here to for you to talk to. I will be here to help you."

"How do you know?" Ana whispered.

"I recognize the signs. I used to work with kids that went through traumatic experiences. You see I was a therapists for children. I've heard and seen a lot. There came a point and time where I couldn't handle what was happening to children. I gave up my job and started a foundation to help kids overcome their experiences. Every one volunteers. We have doctors, therapists, and teachers. Even some of the kids we have helped over the years have come back to help. It is run by a very dear friend of mine. We hold fundraisers ranging in bake sales that the kids do the baking themselves, selling candy, and once a year we hold a gala. Have you ever heard of Mending Hearts?" Ana nodded. "That is name of the foundation. Grace volunteers there as well."

"I've driven by there many times but I never knew that what is was."

"I go there once a week just to see the kids. It makes me happy when I see children who were sullen and withdrawn turn into children who are happy and smiling. It may take a while but they get there."

"I had no idea." She said. "I don't know if I ever want you to know what happened to me."

"You told Christian didn't you."

"I had to. It's all public record. You could find out if you wanted to."

"I won't betray your confidence."

The door opened and slammed shut making Ana flinch. It was Kate. "I don't know where you stayed last night but you had better have cleaned …" She stopped when she walk into the kitchen and saw them sitting at the table. "Oh Sarah, I didn't know you were here."

"I came by to see Ana."

"Isn't that nice." She looked at Ana. "I see you got my text. You did well." She went to get a bottle of water. "I noticed you didn't stay here last night. Where were you?"

"I stayed with a friend."

"A friend? You don't have any friends."

Ana saw that Sarah was going to say something but Ana shook her head. "I have friends, even some you don't know."

"Hmmm." She said taking a sip of her water. "I'm having a pool party tonight. Will you be here?"

"Um no."

"I would invite you Sarah but it's mostly younger people that will be here."

"I don't think I wouldn't come anyway." She said standing up. "I'm going to go Ana, Theo should be home."

"Tell Mr. T I said hello. I made these for him this morning." She handed Sarah the pink box. "There is new muffin and I need to know what you think. It's carrot cake. It's like a cake but in a muffin."

"I'm sure I will love it." She said laughing. "Carrot cake in my favorite so I will try it and let you know."

"Thanks."

Ana walked Sarah to the door. When she turned around Kate was standing there looking at her.

"What?"

"Why are you so nice to those people?"

"Because they are a lovely couple and I like them."

She walked to her room and shut the door. She thought about what Kate had said. She must not know who the Trevelyan's are. She definitely didn't know who their grandson is. She pulled out her phone and texted Christian.

 ** _I'm ready to be picked up. – A_**

 ** _I'll send Sawyer – C_**

 ** _Um can I stay the night again – A_**

 ** _I was just going to tell you to pack a bag – C_**

 ** _Good. Tell Mr. Sawyer to pick me up at the end of the street – A_**

 ** _Why? – C_**

 ** _Please – A_**

 ** _I don't like it but fine – C_**

 ** _Thanks see you soon – A_**

 ** _Bye – C_**

She grabbed her backpack, took two sets of clothes and her toiletries and put them in the bag. She decided to pack a sundress and sandals just in case. After zipping it up, she went out the door, stopped and turned back around. She went to her closet and took out the firebox that she had there. She pulled it out, opened it and took out a file. She shuddered as she put it in her bag. She went out the door, locking it behind her. She didn't want any of Kate's guests or Kate going into her room. She heard Kate in her room and went out the door, locking behind her. She walked toward the end of the street, waving at Mrs. T who was looking out the window. She looked around every few minutes as she walked along the sidewalk. She got to the corner and sat down to wait. She kept alert, always checking her surroundings. She saw the black SUV turn down the street so she stood up. She saw Taylor driving butterflies hit her stomach. The backdoor opened and she couldn't take the smile of her face.

"Christian."

"Hello Ana." He held out his hand, took it and climbed in. She turned to look at him.

"I thought you were sending Mr. Sawyer."

"I decided to come myself."

"I'm glad you did."

Taylor turned down her street and when they passed by her house, Christian gaze lingered on the car in the driveway.

"Is that your roommate's car?"

"Uh huh."

He looked at for a minute and then looked at Ana's. He took her hand in his. "Did you get done with your cleaning?"

"Yeah. It was a mess. I was only gone one day." She said. "She's having a party tonight. That's why I asked if I could stay the night. I don't want to be there when she has friends over."

"You can stay any night you want. You don't have to ask."

"Thanks. Your grandma said she had a get together last night. She said Mr. T was going to call the police but she talked him out of it. I think he will call them tonight if it gets loud again." she giggled. "I'd love to see Kate's face if the police show up."

"Why is that?"

"She thinks she is better than everyone else and plus she thinks she's can do what she wants because of who her dad is. Enough about her, how was your day?"

Christian smiled at her. "My day was ok but it just got better."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter does contain the trauma that Ana went through. It doesn't go into detail like the previous chapter. You don't need to read it to follow this story but I need certain characters to know what had happened. I'm very sorry if I trigger any unhappy memories for anyone. That was not my intention. Thank you for the reviews, (I read each and every one), follows and favorites.**

 **Annette (my name)**

They held hands as they walked off the elevator. Christian took his briefcase and her backpack and set it on the floor by the stairs. He saw Ana walking into the kitchen. He followed her to see what she was doing. He leaned against the door frame and watched. She opened the oven and inhaled. She smiled at Mrs. Jones.

"Those patties smell good Mrs. Jones. What do you put in them?"

"It's my secret recipe." The both laughed and that made Christian smiled. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Would you like anything to drink or eat while you wait?"

"I'll have some tea." She looked at Christian. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll get something after I change."

He left them in the kitchen, grabbed their things and went to the bedroom. He went into his closet, picked out some jeans, a blue button down. He went back down the stairs, straight to the kitchen. Mrs. Jones said Ana was in the library. He went there and found her on the chaise reading a book. He went and sat down next to her. She looked up, smiled.

"I see you found me."

"I did. I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"I made a promise to you last night and I intend to keep that promise but I need some help in doing that. I have my dad and grandpa coming for dinner and then I want us to talk to them about your mother and if there is anything we can do to keep in her in prison or away from you."

She looks shocked at first. "No Christian. I don't want them to know."

"They need to know Ana so we can help you."

"Do you how hard it was for me to tell you and now you want me to tell them. Why don't you call all your family so they can find out too?"

She stood up abruptly and ran out of the room. He called her name but she didn't stop. He heard her running up the stairs and he sighed. He went out the living room and found Taylor at the stairs.

"She is very upset. She ran to your room and she's crying."

"I know. Show my dad and grandpa to my office when they get here. Tell Mrs. Jones to hold dinner."

He went up the stairs toward his room. He could hear Ana crying from just outside the door. He opened the door slowly and saw Ana huddled in the corner, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was trying to make herself as small as possible. Shutting the door slowly he went to sit down across from here on the floor.

"Ana, baby, I didn't mean to upset you and I understand that you don't want anyone to know what happened to you. I need their help. I wouldn't betray your confidence that is why I told you they were coming. They don't know anything yet and I won't tell them anything unless you give me permission to."

"I won't be able to look at them again. I will know that they know. Do you know how humiliated I will feel?"

"Ana you did nothing wrong. You were just a little girl whose mother was supposed to protect her not abuse her. You didn't ask for any of that to happen."

"I know but sometimes it's so hard. The memories don't go away. There are some nights that it feels like yesterday." She wiped her hands on her pants. "I know you are only trying to help. It's just hard for me to repeat that story. I didn't mean what I said in the library I was just mad. Can you call your grandma and tell her to come, please."

"I can do that."

"There is a file in my backpack. Can you get it?"

He went to the bag and took the file back. He returned to sit across from her and he started to hand it to her. She shook her head. "When dad died I had to go through his things. Some I kept and others I donated. I was looking through his safe and I found that file. It's the file of what happened to me. It has police reports, testimonies from witnesses. It also has pictures they took of my injuries. I didn't know he had it. I thought you might want proof of what I told you."

"I don't need proof but it night help." He said. "Are we ok now?"

She reached out and laid her hand against his cheek. "We are and I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Don't apologize Ana. While I call my grandpa, why don't you go to the kitchen and check on dinner."

"Ok but I think I will wash my face, first."

"How long have you worked for Christian?"

"Oh about four years."

"Do you like it?"

"I do."

"So you cook his meals and clean?"

"That plus the shopping for the food and the needs of the house."

"Do you work all week?"

"No. I have the weekends off. I usually go to my sisters. I leave precooked meals that he can warm up in the microwave or the oven."

"What is his favorite meal?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Really? I thought it would've been something fancy." She giggled. "His favorite dessert?"

"Chocolate cake. If those cupcakes are anything to go by, I'm pretty sure that he'll likes yours better than mine."

They both laughed. "Do you have anything to make brownies?"

"What do you need?"

Christian was in his study when someone knocked on his door. He was staring at the file Ana had given him. He didn't think he could read or look at those pictures. He told whoever was at the door to come in. His dad, grandpa and grandma came in. he stood up to greet them.

"Grandma." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He shook hands with his dad and grandpa. "Grandpa, dad. Thanks for coming."

"It was no problem son." he said. "What is going on that we had to be here?"

"I need some help and I thought with the both of you being lawyers you could help and grandma, I think she wanted you hear because she needs you."

"Who is she?" Carrick asked.

"Ana. It's Ana, right?" Sarah said.

"Yes."

"I still don't understand." Carrick said.

"Let me see if she wants to eat first. Excuse me for a minute."

They watched him go the hall and call Ana. He walked back in, leaving the door open. Ana came in a few minutes later with flour on her face. Christian smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Making brownies. Well I was but they are in the oven now."

He stepped closer. "You have flour on your face." he dusted her cheek with his fingers. "There all done."

"We are in for a treat. Ana's brownies are the best."

"Mr. T I didn't see you there." she said walking to him and giving him a hug. "Mrs. T."

"Ana." She hugged her next and whispered in her ear. "I'm here for you Ana."

Ana timidly smiled and greeted Carrick next. "Mr. Grey."

"Ana."

She went back to Christian and stood next to him. "Did you want something when you called me?"

"I wanted to know if you want dinner now or after."

She bit her lip. "Um now I guess." She turned to the others. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I'm starving." Theo said.

"Then let's eat dinner and leave the bad stuff for later." Christian let the other go but held Ana back. "I'm ok Christian. This is inevitable so let's eat and then get this over with."

He nodded and they held hands and went to the dining room where Mrs. Jones had set up a feast. Ana gasped when she saw all the food. There were basket of buns, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, all the trimmings for burgers. There were also bowls of fries at each place setting. Christian held out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Its good thing you didn't tell Elliott you were having burgers for dinner." Theo said.

"I know."

"Since when do you eat burgers?" Carrick asked while fixing his burger.

"That's what Ana wanted for dinner." he said. "Go ahead Ana make your burger."

He watched as she fixed her burger. She didn't put any condiments on it, just the veggies minus the onions. She looked at him and smiled.

"What do you want on your burger?"

"Everything but I can make it."

"I will make it for you." She proceeded to make his burger and then set it on his plate. "Do you have any ketchup?"

"I don't think so but I will go check."

Everyone was watching them like they were the entertainment. Christian came back with a bottle of ketchup. "You're in luck."

She bounced in her seat and he watched her pour it all over her fries. She was about to take a bite when she stopped at cocked her head at Christian.

"Are the guys eating?"

"They are eating in the security room."

"Burgers too?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They all ate and the conversation was about the normal things. Ana ate but didn't really taste anything. She was worried about what the others would think about her past. Would they feel that she wasn't good enough for Christian? Would she bring him problems? Would they tell him that he should stay away from her? She didn't want to cause him problems but she would stay away from him if necessary.

Christian noticed Ana was usually quiet during dinner. They have only known each other for two weeks but when they have been together she is always talking. He knew she was worried. She looked a little pale. She was eating, finishing all her food plus what fries he had left. He also noticed the sublet looks that his grandma was giving Ana. Ana was clearing the table with his grandmas help. He joined the others in the living room while they cleaned. Ana came into the living room carrying a plate of brownies. He went to her.

"How do you want to do this Ana?"

"I guess just say what there is to say." She said tearing up.

Christian moved closer to her and cupped his hand to her check. "You're not alone Ana, remember that, not anymore." He pressed his forehead to hers and she grabbed him by the wrists. "I'm here." He knew his family was watching them with interest but he didn't care. Ana needed to know that he was there for her. He turned around and faced the people looking at them. He took hold of Ana's hand. She gripped it tight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Taylor standing discreetly behind them but at a distance with the file in his hands.

"I asked you all to come today because there is something we need to discuss. Ana and I have decided to start dating. Since I am a well known person, Ana came to me and told me what happened to her when she was a child. It is public record so anyone can find out. She didn't want me to be blindsided once the media found out that we are dating. Anything said in this room is not to be repeated to anyone. It stays between all of us."

"Not even your mother?"

Christian looked at Ana, who nodded. "You can tell her what you think she needs to know." he said. "I'm going to try and give the condensed version. I don't want her more upset than what she is or she will get. Ana's mother, Carla, met Ana's step-father when she was a baby. They married but her mother was never happy. She had affairs and what not. When Ana was ten, her father caught her mother with another man. She was kicked out and the next day she took her out of school and ran. They were in hiding for a while; brining unsavory people into Ana's life. She was practically a slave to her mother. She did everything an adult should do to maintain their home. Her mother met a man and got married for the third time. They moved with him to Texas. By the time she married that man, she was already starting to abuse Ana, not just with words. One night, her mother was out and she was left with the husband. She felt uncomfortable so she barricaded herself in her room. He kicked the door in and attempted to rape Ana."

Ana started crying louder and Sarah went to get up but Christian shook his head. He gathered her in his arms, murmuring softly to her. He said something and she nodded.

"Her mother saw what was happening and threw her husband out. Once he was gone, she turned on Ana. She came into her room, yelling, putting the blame on her daughter instead of her husband. She tore the rest of her clothes off and beat her with a flogger. A neighbor heard Ana screaming and called the police. She was such a rage that they had to pull her off of Ana who had already passed out. The ambulance was called and her mother arrested. She spent three weeks in the hospital. She had broken ribs, swollen eyes, busted lip. Ana's back was the worst. I won't go into detail. She had to be put into a medically induced coma because she couldn't lie on her back or her front because of the pain she was in."

"The reason I'm really telling you all this is because Ana testified and her mother was convicted. She has spent the last ten years in prison and the last time she saw Ana, she threatened to finish what she started. Carla has been a model prisoner and at each parole hearing, Ray has been there to say why she shouldn't be let out. Now her ten years will be up in a couple of months. Ana is scared she will come after her. I want to know if there is anything we, I can do to prevent that or can something else be done."

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity. Christian looked around the room: his grandma was silently crying, his grandpa had his eyes closed and his dad looked in shock. He gave a quick glance at Taylor and nodded. He moved closer and gave Christian the file.

"I have a file that Ana gave me: that is copy of police reports, witness accounts, transcripts of the trial. There are also pictures of the injuries. I haven't looked at any of it and I don't want to. I have enough with what Ana has told me."

"May I see the file Ana? Is it alright with you?" Carrick asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

Christian handed the file to his dad who began going through it. "How did your father manage to get this?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know he had it until he died and I went through his things. Ray was former military and had friends everywhere. Friends who would anything for him." Ana said softly.

Carrick went through the papers and handed them to Theo He was skimming through the last of the papers when he came across the photos.

"Oh my God."


	11. Chapter 11

Ana woke up before the alarm went off and laid in bed staring at the person next to her. He was so handsome. She thought as she lightly traced his eyebrows. He had the perfect face, the perfect body but what drew her were his eyes. They were a usual shade of grey and she had never seen that color before or the range of emotion that they held. She was amazed at the fact that he had noticed her. She felt so comfortable lying next to him. Any other person and she would be scared out of her mind. She ran her finger down his nose and around his lips.

"Your alarm hasn't gone off yet why are you up?"

"Why are you up?"

"I felt you touching my face."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I like you touching me." He said. "Are you going to get up?"

"In a few minutes."

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Can we stay in and maybe order something or I can cook?"

"You always want to cook."

"I like to cook."

"Mmmm."

"I'm going to home after work and pick up some clothes and then stop by your grandparent's house. I want to check on them."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around."

"That's why I want to go over there, to reassure them that I'm ok."

The alarm went off and she jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. He shook his head and went to go to the kitchen. Mrs. Jones had beat him to it and had tea and yogurt with granola waiting for her. He went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Mrs. Jones you can take off tonight. Ana wants to cook dinner for us."

"Does she need any help?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what she is going to cook."

"Spaghetti." She said as she can into the kitchen. "You do eat that right."

"Yes."

"Good." She looked at Gail. "Is there everything to make spaghetti?"

"I don't have anything to make that."

"No worries. I'll pick it up on my back." She said. "Is this for me?"

"Yes. It's in a container and you can eat it when you want. There is tea in the thermos."

"You are so nice." She moved to give Gail a hug. "I expect you and the guys to have dinner with us tonight."

Gail looked at Christian who nodded. He wasn't going to deny anything that made her happy.

"Thank you for the invite and I will tell the guys. Do you need any help?"

"No but you can keep me company."

Gail smiled at went back to her room. Ana gathered her things and turn to Christian. "I'll call you on my break."

He moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her closer. "You make sure you do that."

He leaned in and kissed her, she moaned. She pulled back. "I need to go or I'll be late."

"Go."

He watched her smile and then turn to leave. When he heard the elevator close, he went to his office to get some work done since he was already up. He was in his office by seven when and had been there for an hour when he got a text from Ana. It simply said "have a nice day". The rest of the day he had a smile on his face.

Garlic, basil, and other smells hit Christian when he walked off the elevator. He went straight into the kitchen and stopped at the door. Ana was stirring something on the stove and Gail was sitting at the bar drinking a glass of tea. Taylor was behind him and smiled. Ana turned around, smiled when she saw him. Gail turned around and jumped off the stool.

"Please sit back down Mrs. Jones." He said walking to Ana.

He stopped right in front of her. "Hi."

"Hi."

He gazed at her for a minute. "Something smells good."

"It's dinner and it's almost ready. All I need is for the bread to be done."

"I'll go change before we eat. Come with me?"

She peeked at him through her lashes. "Will you watch the bread Gail. It needs about five minutes."

"Go on."

He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When they entered the room, he shut the door and pinned her against it. He pressed her forehead to hers.

"You look so hot cooking in my kitchen."

She blushed. "I was just cooking."

"I know but you're in my kitchen cooking my dinner."

"Well I happen to think you look hot in jeans and a button down so I guess we are even. I like the suits don't get me wrong but there is something about you in jeans."

He smirked. "I'll wear them more often."

He kissed her and went to change while she sat on the bed. "I went to get some clothes from the house. I stopped by your grandparents. We had a nice long talk and I assured them that I was ok."

"Did they believe you?"

"I guess. I am ok it's just I didn't want them to know."

"Nothing about that changes how they feel about you."

"I know but still." She said. "Mrs. T said Kate came looking for me."

"Why? What for?"

"Most likely to clean. The house was a mess. Um I was going to wait until later to tell you but I guess I'll tell you know." She said. "I always lock my door when I leave well when I went to unlock my door, it wasn't locked."

He stopped buttoning his shirt. "What? She went through your room?"

"Somebody did."

"Was anything missing?"

She teared up. "The combs I bought for Mrs. T." Anger bubbled through him when he saw how sad she looked. "I had them in a certain spot but they were gone."

"We'll go buy another set."

"I don't have any money to buy more. I don't get paid until next week."

"I'll buy them for you."

"No. I don't want you do that."

"Ana listen, you already bought them and someone stole them. It's not your fault. We'll make it a loan until you get paid."

"I'll think about it."

"I have something to discuss with you but it will be after dinner."

"Well let's go eat. The bread should be ready."

Ana and Gail set the table and brought the food out. There was the spaghetti with meatballs, salad, a fruit medley and homemade garlic bread. Ana went to the security room and dragged Taylor and sawyer to the dining room. Christian sat amused while watching them look uncomfortable. Ana noticed it as well as they passed the food around.

"What is the matter with you all?"

No one said anything except Christian. "There are not used to eating with me."

"Well why not? They have to eat."

"Well because they work for me and eat in their own quarters."

"Psh. They have to eat and they can work with you and be friends to."

Taylor smirked and looked at Christian. He stared at Ana shaking his head. Ana asked everybody about their day and he listened while they ate. Everything tasted so good, it was mouth-watering.

"Ana this bread is amazing." Sawyer said.

"It's homemade. Ray loved to cook and making bread was one of his specialties."

"He was a Marine right?"

"He was until I was about five. Then he retired and started his own business. He like to work with his hands. He made furniture. My biological dad was a Marine too but I know nothing about him except for his name. He died the day after I was born."

"What was his name?" Taylor asked.

"Frank Lambert."

Taylor spit out his drink. He wiped his mouth. "What did you say?"

"Frank Lambert. Are you ok Taylor?" Ana asked concerned.

"I'm ok. Do you know anything about your father's family?"

"Only that they didn't like my mom and they never knew that Carla was pregnant with me. There were problems between Carla and his family. From what she told me they had no contact with anyone after they got married. No surprise there."

"Ana, I have an uncle by the name Frank Lambert. My grandmother had seven kids. My mother was one them."

Ana dropped her fork and looked at Christian who had sat straighter. "Are you saying that you could be Ana's cousin."

"I know I have an uncle that was Marine and died over twenty years ago. I will be honest. They never talked about him being married. I really don't talk to anyone in the family but I can find out. Do you want me to fine out?"

"Yes please." She whispered.

"There is something else. I knew of your dad, Ray. I was in the Marines at the same time he was there. I never had any contact with him but everybody knew who he was. Everyone always said he was a hard man but well liked. He was always pushing you to do your best. He was well respected."

"My favorite picture is of the two of us and he is in his uniform. We were always going camping. He taught me how to fish, how to cook. He would tell me that what happened to me wouldn't define me. It just made me a stronger person. I never saw him as my stepdad, he was my dad."

Christian gave a slight nod to Taylor. Everyone sat there stunned. Gail decided to lighten the mood. "Ana made cookies for desert."

Ana and Gail were cleaning up the kitchen and Christian, Taylor, Sawyer went to his office. He sat down behind his desk. He looked at Taylor.

"You saw her file; how did you miss this?" Christian asked.

"I read about what happened to her and I really didn't look at the rest."

"Is there a chance that you two are related?" Sawyer said.

"From what I know of my family, I believe there is."

"Wow."

"Is there someone you can call to verify anything?" Christian said.

"My family for lack of a better word is fucked up. I would rather let Welch do some digging or we can do a DNA test but I'll talk to Welch first."

"So you would be cousins?" Christian said.

"Yes but my mother never mentioned her brother was married much less that he had a daughter. They really didn't talk much about him. I've seen pictures of him but he if I remember him right, Ana does favor him a bit."

"I need to go give Welch a call."

He found Ana in the library lying on the chaise. She had her eyes closed. He sat down next to her. He ran his hand down her hair.

"What are you thinking?"

"Could it be possible, what Taylor said?"

"I don't know but he is going to look into it." He said. "You look tired."

"I am. This week has been so draining. I'm actually ready for bed."

"Let's get ready for bed and then we'll talk."

They were lying in bed facing each other but they weren't touching. He wanted to hold her, feel her in his arms. She smiled shyly at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about your living situation." He said. "I don't like the fact that you live with that woman who basically treats you as a maid and acts like she owns you. So I have something I want to ask you."

"She wasn't always like that. She was a friend but I don't know what happened."

"I want you to come and live with me."

"What?"

"Hear me out. I don't want you there. I want you here."

"I know I stay here but I can always go home. We haven't known each other a month. What will people think? What will your family think?"

"I don't give a damn what people think. My family won't say anything. They will be happy for me. Besides the ones that know you, love you already. What is growing between us feels right. If you don't feel comfortable staying in my room, you can have one of the other rooms. I like having you here and I like knowing that I can come home and you will be here. Can I ask you a question? Do you really feel like going back to that place?"

"No. But I only stayed because I can't afford to move anywhere. Mrs. T wanted me to move in with them but I didn't want to take advantage of them."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of them. They love you."

"I know and I love them too. They are like the grandparents I never had." She said. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure. This is not something to rush into."

"I have a question." She said. "If I move in will I be your roommate or your significant other."

"What you will be is mine and fair warning. I always get what I want." He said and then moved closer to kiss her. "What time do you have to be up in the morning?"

"I asked for the weekend off. I had asked for Sunday off because of Mrs. T party, so I just went ahead and asked for Saturday as well."

"Good. I'll was planning on going to the office while you were at work but I'd rather be here with you. We can go get those combs."

"Ok" she said softly while closing her eyes."

Saturday they started the day with Ana making breakfast since Gail was off on the weekends. She made French toast and bacon with a side of fruit. Then they left for the day and went shopping. They had to buy different combs since they didn't have another pair of the one she bought the first time. Christian also bought her a pair. She just didn't know it yet. They stopped for lunch where she made Taylor sit with them. They strolled around the shops in Pike Market. They spent some time there before returning home. Ana went to the library and Christian went to his office. When it was time for dinner, they had pizza on the patio with candlelight. They fell asleep watching movies in the media room.

Ana was sitting in the floor of the bedroom wrapping up the presents for Mrs. T. besides the combs, Christian had bought a locket almost like the one that she lost. He was calling the restaurant to make sure that everything was going to be ready by four. He came in just as she was finishing.

"How do they look?" she held up the two wrapped gifts.

"Good. Better than what I could do."

"Is everything ready at the restaurant?"

"Yes. It's going to be buffet style so everyone can serve themselves."

"Do we need to there early for anything?"

"I want to, just to make sure that they have done everything I requested."

"I will start getting ready then."

Ana got ready in the master bathroom while Christian went to get ready in one of guest bathrooms. She was putting her makeup on when he saw her. She was wearing a black dress that ended above her knees and hugged her body like a glove. Her hair was down but in waves. She looked at him through the mirror. He watched as her gaze looked over him. he was wearing a light gray button down with dark wash jeans. His unruly hair looked like he just crawled out of bed. He walked into the room towards her.

"You look beautiful Ana."

She blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome."

He lightly kissed her on the lips. "Are you ready?"

"I just need my shoes."

He went to the closet and removed a box from the shelf. He went and handed it to her.

"When I saw you I thought of you so I bought them."

"Christian, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

She opened the box and gasped. There were opened toe patent leather pumps with what looked like crystals around the open toe part. She touched them.

"Are these diamonds?"

"Diamond crystals."

"Oh wow. I can't wear these. What if I lose a diamond?"

"I'll have it replaced."

"You have way too much money for your own good." She shaking her head.

He kneeled on the floor and slipped the shoes on her feet, kissing each ankle as he did. When he looked up he saw her eyes glistened. She placed her hand on his face and kissed him. he slipped on his jacket and they left.

They arrived at the Mile High Club, went up in the elevator and entered the restaurant. Ana had never been there so she was amazed at how elegant it looked. They were met with who she guessed was the hostess.

"Hello Mr. Grey."

"Simone."

"The room is ready and waiting to be looked at for your approval."

They followed her until they came to a set of double doors. She opened and passed through. Ana smiled when she saw the balloons. She knew that Mrs. T. loves them. The tables were covered with white tablecloths with a small flower arrangement in the middle. To the side were two long tables where the food was going to go. It was really pretty and she knew Mrs. T would like it.

"What do you think?"

"It looks very pretty but instead of having the balloons in one place, spread them out a little bit. Mrs. T told me loved balloons because her father always bought her a bouquet on her birthday. She said it brought her such happiness."

Christian smiled at her and nodded. "She would tell us stories about her childhood when were little."

"The guest should be arriving in about fifteen minutes. You will meet the guests." He turned to Simone.

"Yes." She said. "When your grandmother gets here I will tell that we have her table set up this way. Also, there will also be two servers stationed by the food to help in any way."

He nodded and asked Ana if she wanted to sit. They sat and waited for the guests to arrive. The first one was Mr. T when he saw Ana and smiled.

"Ana dear, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He looked around. "Everything looks good. Your grandma will love it."

Carrick, Elliott and Mia arrived next. She said hello to everyone but it was Mia who hugged and excited told her they needed to get to know each other. She was speechless when she saw Ana's shoes. Elliott apologized for scarring her. She told him that it was just a misunderstanding and to forget about it. Christian had to tell her to slow down and let Ana breath. She was introduced to the other guests as they arrived. There was about twenty of the closest friends of the Trevelyan's. Grace had texted that she was on the way up. The lights were turned off and soon as they walked into the room the lights turned on and everybody yelled surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Ana watched the surprise and then the smile on Mrs. T face. It was one of pure happiness. She watched as each guest gave her a hug and spoke to her briefly. The smile never leaving her face. When it was less crowded, Christian held Ana's hand as they made their way toward the birthday girl. She beamed at them when she saw them.

"You knew about this didn't you?" she asked Ana who blushed. "I'm so glad you are here and especially with my grandson."

"Happy Birthday Mrs. T."

"No more of this Mrs. T stuff. I believe you can call me Sarah now."

Christian saw the tears in Ana's eyes as she hugged his grandma. They held each other for a few minutes. They pulled back with big smiles on their faces. She looked at Christian.

"You rascal. Who planned this you or grandpa?"

"I did. I wanted to something special." Theo said.

"It is special and I love it. Thank you." she gave her husband a kiss.

"Happy birthday grandma."

"Thank you Christian." She accepted his kiss on the check. Then she looked at Ana. "Tell what food we have because I'm starving. Grace wouldn't let us eat. Now I know why."

She linked her arm with Ana's and they went toward the food table. Christian watched as two out of three of the most important woman in his life walk away. He then looked at his grandpa who was staring at him.

"You two make a beautiful couple." Theo said. "What are you going to do about it to make it permanent? You won't find anyone else as lovely and caring as Ana."

"I know. Between you and me, I asked Ana to move in with me."

"How did she react?"

"The way I knew she would. She says we haven't known each other long but she's more worried about what my family will think."

"They will be happy for you."

"I hope so but if they aren't it doesn't matter. I do what I want."

"It may not matter to you but remember it will matter to Ana." He said. "Let go see if we can start eating."

It was announced that dinner was buffet style and that guest could start eating. The Grey's waited until all the other guests had sat down to eat before they did. Ana was sitting with Christian at the family table. She had selected small portions so she could taste everything. There was nothing fancy on the buffet table because that wasn't grandma's style. It was all comfort foods and salads.

As soon as Sarah was done, she went by each table talking to the guests. She laughed and thanked each guest for coming. After she met with each guest, she went toward the balloons and stood in front of them. She reached out to touch them and Ana noticed she wiped her eyes. She remembered the stories she would tell Ana about how poor they were to afford presents for birthdays but her daddy made sure he always had money to buy balloons. It didn't matter to her if she had a present, she had balloons that her daddy bought her because he knew she loved them. She felt Christian come stand next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at your grandma." She said. "She's over there by the balloons touching them and wiping her face. She's remembering her father and all the memories of him."

"She always gets a little sad on her birthday."

"It nice to have that, to close your eyes and see those memories."

"Do you have memories of your dad?"

"I do but mine aren't balloons. He would take me fishing."

"You fish."

"I did when my dad would take me but no, I really don't like it. It was something we did together and for that reason alone I liked it when we went. It was something just for us."

Grace come up to them at the moment. "Christian, can I steal Ana away for a bit."

"Sure."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Grace looked at Ana and steered her toward a table that was empty. They sat down.

"How are you?" Grace asked.

"I'm fine."

"Carrick told somethings and I know you don't want to talk about but I'm here if you do." She said. "You know I have never seemed Christian smile so much as he does lately. He seems more relaxed, at least. I hear it is all because of you."

"I haven't done anything."

"Do you care about my son? Love him even?"

"I care about Christian deeply. Love him?" she tilted her head a little. "I think I do. Is it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly?"

"It is if they are meant to be." He said. "I can see he cares about you as well. It makes me happy to see him that way. Christian probably hasn't told you about his life before he became a Grey or what he went through years later when he was a teenager. Let him tell you on his own time and listen to him. All I ask if the you be patient with him, love him and do whatever possible to make my son happy. I don't think that will take much doing on your part. I think being with you is enough. On another note, I would like to have you over for dinner so we can get to know each other better, does Friday sound ok?"

"I can make but I don't know what Christian has scheduled for Friday."

"Don't worry about that. He will come because you will be there."

She left Ana sitting at the table thinking about what she had just told. Her eyes found Christian. he was talking to his brother. She got up and went to the door. Taylor came up to her.

"How is everything going?"

"It going well." She said. "I'm just going to run to the ladies' room. Do you know which way it is?"

He told her where it was and if he wanted him to accompany her. She blushed and said no. she went toward the bathroom gazing around the restaurant as she did. It was decorated nicely; not too pretentious but classy. She found the bathrooms and went in. She came out and made her way back to the banquet room when she heard her name. She turned around and stiffened.

"Well look here, if it isn't Ana."

"Kate."

"What are you doing here? This is a little too pricey for you. You couldn't afford anything on the menu, not even a salad."

"I'm here for a birthday party."

"A birthday party. Who do you know that they would have their party here?"

Ana ignored that remark and went to leave. Kate grabbed her by the arm roughly causing Ana to stumble. She noticed people staring at them. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass Christian. No sooner than that thought crossed her mind when she heard his voice.

"Let her go." He demanded quietly.

They both turned to look at him. He was angry and right behind him was Taylor looking as equally as angry. Kate gasped. It was oblivious she knew who he was.

"Mr. Grey, I was just having a friendly conversation with my best friend and roommate."

"It looked anything but friendly and I would hardly call you a best friend or roommate."

She ignored that remark. "How do you know Ana? I mean you two would never run in the same circles."

"That isn't any of your business."

Her eyes landed on Ana and anger flashed through them. "Where have you been staying?"

"With me."

Her eyes just about popped out of her head. "What?" Then she narrowed her eyes. "Did you go running to my father to tell him I was charging you to live there."

"No. I would never do that."

"Yes you did. He found out and was very angry."

"That was me. I called and talked to him."

"Who are you to get in our business?"

"it doesn't matter who I am, you will give Ana back the rent that she has paid you for this month. She hasn't been there to pay for a full month."

"You don't tell me what to do. As a matter a fact, the rent is due and it just went up."

Kate had a smug look on her face and Ana knew it was because it was a known fact that she couldn't afford an increase. She blinked at her.

"I will be moving out in the next day or two so I won't be paying next month's rent." She said standing straighter.

Kate laughed. "You don't have anywhere to go."

"I will be moving in with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You don't have a boyfriend. Your scared of men."

"Let me introduce you to my boyfriend. Christian Grey this is Kate Kavanagh, my former roommate."

Kate's shocked look said it all. Ana felt good to have the upper hand at least once against Kate. Sarah came out of the room looking for Ana. When she saw Kate, she drew closer to the group.

"Ana is everything ok?"

Ana turned and smiled. "Everything is fine Sarah. Kate you know Mrs. T, Christian's grandma."

Kate visibly blanched. That little bit of information she didn't know. She had treated the old couple next door horribly and now she just found out that they were the grandparents of the one of the richest men in the world.

"It's time to cut the cake and I want you all there." Sarah said.

"We'll be there in a minute grandma." He waited for her to leave before he turned to Kate. "I think you need to leave right now. You are no longer welcome here. Taylor escort her out."

"Right away, sir."

"You can't do that."

"For being a journalist or should I say want to be, you are not very good. Check your facts. I can and I will. I can decide who gets served at my own restaurant. Surely you have been hiding under a rock Miss Kavanagh, I own this restaurant and a couple of other establishments. You don't want to make an enemy of me." He turned to leave taking Ana with him. He stopped and turned back. "Wait. You already did."

Taylor took a hold of her arm. "Let me go. I can walk on my own."

He walked behind her and got in the elevator and made sure she exited the building before going up. He knew that woman was going to be trouble.

Ana was shaking as Christian escorted her to a private, secluded corner. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said. "Did you really talk to her father?"

"We can talk about it later but yes I did. It wasn't right and he didn't know. He speaks very fondly of you."

"You just made her hate me even more."

"Do you even care?"

"No but a mad Kate is unpredictable."

"I'll handle her." he said. "Did you really mean it when you said that you were moving in with me?"

"Yes. I was thinking about going to Sarah's since they asked me but the more I thought about it, I thought that would still be too close to Kate. I also didn't want to cause them any problems."

"So when I get home tomorrow and I can expect to see you there with your things."

"Yes. I don't have much but yes."

"Bring just your clothes, anything else you need we can buy it."

"Christian, I don't like you spending money on me."

He knew how she felt about his money but he decided to distract her with kiss that was long and deep. He drew back and saw she was flustered. He loved making her look like that.

"Let's get back before they send the cavalry to look for us."

Ana just nodded, not being able to say anything. They walked hand in hand and walked in just as they were bringing the cake out. They made their way to the front and Ana stood in front of Christian with his arms around her. The candles were lit and every one sang happy birthday. Sarah closed her eyes and then blew out the candles. Clapping echoed in the room.

"What did you wish for grandma?" this from Elliott.

"It already is coming true but I added a little something to it." She looked directly at Christian and Ana and winked. His arms closed tighter around her.

A server cut the cake and handed pieces out to everyone. It was her favorite, carrot cake. She was opening her presents while the guests ate. She opened all of her gifts and oohed and awed over each one. She had two left and they were from Ana and Christian. She opened Ana's first and when she took the lid out of the box, she gasped. Silent tears ran down her face.

"Oh Ana." She whispered and gazed up at her. "You don't know what this means to me." She held up the box so everyone could see her gift. "When I was a little more than a teenager, for my sixteenth birthday my father gave me set of combs. He saved for a while to be able to get me those combs. They were my most treasured possession. I lost them right after Theo and I got married in a move. I never replaced them. Thank you so much, I will treasure theses just the same."

Ana blinked tears, leaning her head against Christian's shoulder. Grace patted her hand and smiled. She gave the box to Theo who looked at them and then winked at her, making her laugh. She opened Christian's next and did another gasped. She pulled out the locket.

"Oh mother." Grace said. "It's almost like the one you lost."

She touched it delicately. "It is."

"Open it grandma."

She opened it and her shoulders started shaking. He got up and went to her, kneeling down.

"I didn't think it would make you cry."

"I'm just being a sentimental old woman."

"You're not old grandma."

She laughed through her tears. "Where did you get the pictures?"

"Grandpa gave them to me and I have them etched in. The originals are back at your house."

"What are the pictures?" one of her friends asked.

"I had a locket that Theo had given me on our first wedding anniversary. On one side it held wedding picture of us and then when we had Grace we had her picture on the other side. This is just like it except this has a picture of my parents and one of my daughter and her family. Thank you Christian. I love it and I love you."

The party ended not long after that. Ana was helping with clean up when Christian came up to her.

"Did they leave?"

"All her presents were loaded into their car and they left. They are going to drop off her gifts and then they are going to mom's."

"Do you want to go over there or would rather go home?"

"I'm kind of tired. Can we go home?"

"Sure. Don't forget your cake."

Sarah had left her a piece of cake but had told her that hers was a millions times better. They rode home in silence. She went up change and Christian went to his office. He was checking his email's when Taylor came in.

"Sir I have the information I was looking for, Welch just sent it over."

"Have you looked at it?"

"No I wanted Ana to be present when I opened it."

"She's changing. I will go get her."

He entered the room just as she came out of the bathroom waring yoga pants and a t-shirt. Makeup scrubbed off her face; hair in a ponytail. She looked beautiful. She stopped when she saw him.

"Taylor has some information he wants to share with you."

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"No. He wanted to wait until you were in the room."

She took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Back in the office Taylor paced, wondering what was in the file but he already guessed from the conversation he has early that day. He just hopes this was something Ana wanted. He looked up when he heard them coming. She smiled tentatively at him, following Christian behind his desk. He sat down and he pulled her until she was sitting on his lap with his arms locked around her, showing her support.

"Ok Taylor tell us what you found out?"

"I haven't opened the file that I received. I wanted to wait until you were present." He handed her the sealed envelope. "You open it."

With shaking hand, she took the envelope and broke the seal. In it were papers she pulled out. She started reading about her father. She was halfway through when she saw what she was looking for. She pressed the papers to her chest. With tears falling she gazed at Taylor.

"You are my cousin." She whispered. "Our parents were brother and sister."

She let out a sobbed and ran around the desk to him. He opened his arms for her. they hugged each other fiercely.

"You don't know how many times when I thought I was drowning in the darkness I wished had a cousin, aunt, just somebody that cared about me to comfort me. I know I had my dad but sometimes I wish for a family."

"You don't know how sorry I am that you were all alone. If I had known about you, I would have looked for you when I was old enough. But I am glad now that we found each other and you will never be alone again."

"Thank you."

"There is something else in those papers that you need to read."

She went back and sat on Christian's lap. She gave him a kissed when he wiped her tears away. She began reading again. She started shaking.

"He never married my mother. I don't understand. She said they married."

"There is no record of Frank Lambert every marrying someone named Carla May Wilks."

"Why would she lie?"

"I don't know." He said. "I talked to my grandmother. She remembers Frank dating a woman named Carla. She was a mean spirited woman and would keep him away from his family. All his attention she wanted for herself. She always carried herself as if she was better than everyone else."

"That sounds like her."

"They only met her a couple of times. Frank got stationed in Maine and he left. She never heard from her son again until they came and told her he had died. She never heard about Carla again. She didn't know anything about him having a child. She asked me why I wanted to know about Frank and Carla. I told her about you and I'm sorry to say that she doesn't want anything to do with you. Our family is not your ordinary family. I don't even talk to any one myself but one aunt. She did send me a picture of your father."

He handed her another folder and she took a deep breath. She opened it and was staring a photo of a man in a military uniform. What caught her attention was his eyes. She had her father's bright blue eyes.

"You have his eyes." Christian said.

She nodded, too emotional to speak. All those years she wondered what he looked like. Her mother always said she didn't have any pictures of him; she had thrown them out when he died.

"I can tell you anything you want to know about our family but what I know of your father is very little My aunt, his sister would know more. I haven't talked to her yet."

"I want to know everything about you. the family can wait but can you give me a few days to let all this sink in?"

"No problem. I think I will retire for the night if you don't need me for anything else."

"I not going anywhere else tonight. I think we'll go to bed early as well. It's been a long day."

He shut the door behind him leaving Ana and Christian alone. Her body started shaking and he pulled her closer.

"It's going to be ok. Let it out. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

She buried her face in his neck and let the tears flow. She must have cried for about thirty minutes when she finally fell asleep. He turned off his computer without waking her. he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it; turned the light off. He just about to ascend the stairs when Taylor stepped out of the shadows.

"Did she cry long?"

"About thirty minutes."

"I knew she would. It was written all over her face. She was trying to hold it in."

"I think it was seeing the picture of her father that did it."

"She favors him just a little." He said. "I'll let you put her to bed. Let me know if she needs anything, even if I'm asleep."

"I will." He said as he went up. He stopped and turned slightly. "Taylor I'm really glad that you two are related. It is a great relief that I know you will protect her with every inch of your life."

"You can count on it."

"The alarm went off at five the next morning; Ana got up, dressed and went down to the kitchen. She found Taylor nursing a coffee cup and Gail getting her breakfast ready to go. Gail gave her a smile.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Gail that we are related to each other. I don't like to keep secrets from her."

Ana looked puzzled. "What he didn't tell you is that we have been seeing each other for the last couple of years."

"Oh. I didn't know. It's ok. I rather not keep secrets. They just hurt people." She said. "Why are up so early Taylor? By the way, what is your first name?"

"Jason."

"Jason. I like it. I will call you Jason instead of Taylor. We are cousins after all."

"Have you asked Mr. Grey?"

"Asked him what. I do have a mind of my own. You are my cousin. Why would I call you by your last name? Besides you work for him, not me."

Gail grinned at her while she put her breakfast in the insulated bag. "Any request for dinner?"

"Something light." She said. "We ate a lot yesterday. "Jason you didn't answer my question."

"I'm taking you to work."

"What? No."

"Yes. It's dark and I don't want you walking in the garage at this time in the morning."

"I've been doing it for a couple of days now."

"That was a mistake on my part." Christian said coming into the kitchen.

"Please let me take you to work." Taylor asked.

"Fine."

She huffed as she grabbed her bag. She went past Christian and headed for the elevator.

"Hey, hey." He took her hand. "Don't be mad. It's for your safety."

"I know. I'm just not used to your money and resources."

"Well get used to it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm taking a bit of a break from writing fan faction. My mother passed away a couple of weeks ago and I don't have it in me to write at this moment. I can't say when I will return to writing but I will continue with the stories. I just need some time to grieve my loss. Thank you for understanding and I appreciate each and every one of you that takes the time to read what I have written.**

 **Annette**


	14. Author's note

**Hello everyone,**

 **First I would like to thank all of you for your kind words, condolences, and heartfelt messages. I read each and every one of them and they meant so much to me. Especially in the days following my mother's death. So again thank you so much. Thank you for giving the time I needed and saying that you will be there when I got back to writing.**

 **You will also be glad to know that I am back to writing and I should update all the stories in the next few weeks. It's slow going because I have to reread each one and pick up where I left off. So that is my goal.**

 **I appreciate each and every one of you that read my stories. You don't know what it means to me that I have all of you following my stories and me. I am my own worst critic and started writing fan fiction for fun. I had no idea I would get such wonderful readers. Your words of encouragement motivate me to continue to write. So thank you. I have always loved to read and loved to read fan fiction. I've always wanted to write a book and maybe one day I will. (I do have some chapters written of my own story I was writing.)**

 **Again thank you so much for your encouraging words and messages.**

 **With love,**

 **Annette**


	15. Chapter 15

Christian walked up the stairs while untying his tie. He was pretty sure he knew what Ana wanted to talk about and that she was probably mad. He reasoned in his head that she was going to have to get used to some things and he wasn't going to budge. He walked into the room and didn't see Ana. He went to the bathroom and peeked in. No sign of her. He went to the closet and that's where he found her, leaning against the wall. He walked in and sat across from her. She looked at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Why are you sitting in here?"

"Why did you get me all these clothes?" she said. "Are you ashamed of the clothes I wear?"

"Ana the very last thing I am is ashamed of what you wear."

"I just went shopping with Jason and Gail where they bought me a ton of clothes."

"I know but all you bought were jeans and t-shirts. Not that I don't looking at you in a pair of skinny jeans but I also like looking at you when you wear dresses that show off your spectacular legs. Your body is gorgeous. Don't blame me if I want to see you in clothes that hug your delicious curves. When you go to work, I understand you are comfortable in jeans."

"Okay but what about the fancy dresses?"

"Sometime I will have a dinner engagement and I will want you to go with me. Sometimes it might be a fundraiser."

"I get that but why did you buy so much?"

"Because I can."

"I don't like that answer."

He sighed. "Ana, I am a billionaire and I've only spent my money on family. Now I have you and I plan on spending whatever I want on you."

"I don't like you buying me things. I don't want people to think that is why I am with you."

"I know that isn't the reason and I don't give a damn what people think."

"That much is certain."

He laughed and then stood up, "Come. I know your mad but you might as well be mad about everything."

She narrowed her eyes and at him and let him pull her up right into his arms. He kissed her and she responded with as much wanting as him. He smiled at her and led her to a dresser that she started using. He pulled the first drawer open and looked, gasped. She started pulling out lingerie.

"You need to be in silk and lace."

"Oh my." She whispered as she lifted out each piece of lingerie.

"Look in the second drawer." She did. "There are long nightgowns, short gowns and some two pieces in there."

"Why did you get all of this?"

"I know all lot of your things were ruined when that physco cut them. When Taylor took you shopping you only bought what you needed. Well you need all this."

"I appreciate everything but please, this is a bit much. I don't need all this. I just need you."

He moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I just need you too. Now go get ready we are going to be late."

Christian was sitting in the kitchen talking to Taylor when Ana came down. He turned when he heard her and was speechless. Dressed in a light blue floral maxi dress with blue heels that matched, she was beautiful. She blushed when she noticed that Christian didn't take his eyes off of her. Taylor cleared his throat.

"You look lovely Ana."

"Thank you Jason." She said and then looked at Christian. I'm ready when you are."

"Then let's go."

They walked to the elevator and before they could get in he pulled her close and whispered. "You look mouthwatering. Expect more clothes to find their way into your closet."

With Taylor driving, they pulled into the driveway of the Grey home. Ana sat in awe when she saw the house come into view.

"You grew up here."

"This was home."

"It's so big and beautiful."

They parked and were soon walking to the door, holding hands. They barely reaching door before it opened and a smiling Grace met them.

"Christian, Ana it so good to see you."

"Mom." Christian said while giving her a hug. Ana received a hugs as well.

"It's nice to see you too." She said.

"Come in, please."

They followed her inside and greeted Carrick. After drinks were offered and accepted, they sat in the family room. Grace watched with silent glee when she saw her son pull Ana closer to him. Carrick has noticed this as well and shared a look with Grace.

"Christian, how are things at work?"

"It's busy. We are working on several different deals."

"Mom says you go buy every day to check on them." Grace said to Ana.

"I do. I usually get off early afternoon and I swing by to take them some baked goods and to see them."

"I appreciate that. She mentioned something about the three of us having lunch and going shopping afterward."

Christian snorted and Ana hit on the arm. "Ana doesn't like to shop."

"You don't."

"Not really. I never have."

"Mom said that Kate cut all your clothes and we needed to go shopping."

"Oh Jason and Gail already took me shopping. I bought just what I needed."

"Jason?" Carrick asked.

"We haven't talked much so I haven't told you. It appears that Jason and Ana are cousins."

"What? Really." He said.

"Jason's mother and Ana's father are brother and sister. There was some bad feeling between Ana's mother and her grandmother. They never knew about her until recently."

"All this time I thought I only had Ray but I had a family the whole time." She said softly.

"Have you met them?"

"No. There some animosity because of Carla."

"You had nothing do with it."

"I know but they are skittish and I don't blame them. Carla is a piece of work."

They were interrupted by the maid, who looked at Christian like he was dinner. Ana took a glimpse at him and he wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Mrs. Grey, dinner will be served in five minutes."

"Thank you Gretchen." Grace said. "Let's go to the dining room."

They followed her and Christian pulled out a chair next to his for Ana. Once they were seated, Gretchen began to bring the dishes out, lingering a little bit more than necessary when she had to come near Christian. Grace dismissed her and they began serving themselves and began eating.

"Where's Mia?" Christian asked.

"Hanging out with her friends. She wanted to stay but she can be a bit overwhelming and I wanted to Ana to have a nice quiet evening with us. She did say she was going to drop by when Christian wasn't home so you two could get to know each other."

"So how are things going at the bakery?" Carrick asked.

"They are good. Gabby has a lot going on right now that she's letting me create the menu for each day and do most of the baking." She said. "Her daughter is getting married and they have a lot to do."

"She put you in charge, like the manager."

"Basically."

"Is that what you plan to do, work in that bakery. Didn't you go to college?"

"Dad." Christian warned.

"No it's ok." She said. "I went to college because I wanted to work in publishing. I love books and reading. I also minored in business management. When I graduated I applied at every publishing house I could. No one was hiring. I walked into this bakery to sit down and figure out what I was going to do. The lady behind the counter seemed to be overwhelmed with customers. I noticed the for hire sign. I asked about the job and got hired on the spot. By the end of the week, my recipes were being featured two days a week. As for your question, I love baking just as much as I do reading. It helped me a lot after my incident. I figured that if I couldn't get into to publishing I could get into baking. I had thought of opening my own bakery but that wouldn't happen to much later down the road."

"Well your baked goods are delicious. How do you come up with your recipes?"

"Most times it's a familiar recipe that I just put a twist on. Gabby's daughter asked me to do her wedding cake."

"You didn't tell me that." Christian said.

"I've never done a wedding cake before so I'm kind of nervous. I have a few sketches of what I think she would like."

"I'm sure whatever you create will be stunning."

"Thanks Christian."

"I agree." Grace said. "Next weekend we were thinking of having a barbeque. Are you both free?"

"Saturday or Sunday?"

"Sunday. I thought we would have it in place of the Sunday dinner."

Ana looked at Christian and he nodded. "We'll be here. What do you want us to bring?"

"Grandma is bringing a salad. Mia said she would make vegetable skewers."

"We'll bring a fruit tray and some kind of dessert." Ana said.

"Who all is coming?"

"Just the family."

Plans were made and dinner was finished. Christian took Ana on a tour of the grounds. They sat on the dock with Ana in between his legs.

"It's really lovely out here. I would place a blanket on the ground, read a book and just enjoy the weather."

"Would you be wearing a bikini while doing that?"

"No." Ana laughed. "I'm self-conscious about my scars."

"I was too." He said. "I still am but everyone has seen them. They all know not to talk about it."

"No one has seen mine other than doctors and my dad. Oh and Kate. I liked to swim when no one was around. I never swam when she had people over."

"Speaking of Kate, her father called my office. He wanted to meet because he has a favor to ask."

"Did you agree to the meeting?"

"I did. I'm curious to hear what he has to say. You said he doesn't know about anything that went on between you and Kate."

"Not unless she told him, which I doubt." She said. "Please don't tell him."

"I won't unless it cones up."

"How would that come up?"

Christian shrugged his shoulders. "That's enough talk about them. What do you want to do this weekend?"

"I have to work tomorrow until two."

"Want to take a trip with me?"

"A trip? Where?"

'Anywhere you want. I thought we could get away for a day. We could leave tomorrow evening and come back Sunday night."

"We don't have to do that. I'm perfectly content to stay in or here."

"I know but I want to take you somewhere, anywhere. Think about it and let me know tomorrow."

They stayed outside for a few more minutes before they went inside. As they slid the doors open, voices could be heard from the family room. Ana asked Christian where the bathroom was. He walked her to the one down the hall and waited. She was surprised that he was still there. He reached out his hand to her and took it happily. As they neared the voices, she noticed Christian body language change. He walked a little more ridged, a little stiffer. She peeked at him and saw the stern look on his face. They walked into the family room and the first thing she notice was a tall woman with a skin tight dress on. She had bleached blonde hair and a face that had seen too many Botox shots. She turned when Grace called to them.

"Here they are. Ana, I would like to introduce you a family friend. Elena, this is Ana, Christian's girlfriend."

She saw Elena narrow her eyes at her. She saw the hostility there. She also felt the grip he had on her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ana." Elena said. "Hello Christian." She purred.

"Elena." He said stiffly.

"I was just telling Elena about you two."

"You shouldn't be telling anyone."

"Oh I know how you like your privacy but this is Elena." She said. "We've known Ana for a while but Christian just met not too long ago. She lived next door to my mother."

"Mom we need to go. I just remembered I have a conference call with Roz."

"Oh okay." She moved to hug them. "It was nice having dinner together. I'll call you sometime during the week Ana."

"Thanks you for inviting me to dinner and I will be expecting your call."

Hugs were given and soon they left. Christian didn't say a word on the way home but he held her hand in a grip the whole time. Once they entered the penthouse, he went straight to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two bottles of water. He let out a breath.

"We need to talk. We can do it here or in the bedroom."

"Umm. The bedroom."

She walked silently up the stairs with Christian behind her. She didn't know what he had to tell her but it was obvious it was serious. He motioned for her to sit on the bed, once she was sitting in the middle, he sat on the floor against the wall. She found that worrisome since she thought he was going to sit on the bed with her. He cleared his throat. She spoke before he did.

"This has to do with the woman who was at your parents doesn't it."

"Yes." He said. "I want you to listen carefully at what I am about to tell you. I've been trying to wrack my brain on how I was going to tell you the biggest secret in my life. I already told you some of what happened to me as a child. This has to do with when I was a teenager. I don't want any secrets between us but when you told me about what happened to you, I got scared."

"Just tell me." She whispered.

"I had a lot of problems when I reached the age of fifteen. I started drinking, getting into fights. I got expelled from schools and my parents didn't know what to do. My mom would talk about my problems to her friend and one afternoon she told me that I had to go to her friends to some work. They thought that I needed something to do. I went and was told do work in the yard. After being there about an hour, this friend came out in a what I thought at the time was a sexy nightgown. She asked me if I was thirsty and to come inside to get something to drink. I'm not going to lie. To my fifteen-year-old self, she was hot. I got an attitude with her and she slapped me and then she kissed me, hard. I was shocked at first but then I realized I like it. I ran home and locked myself in my room. I didn't know whether to tell my parents or not. I didn't say anything. I didn't think they would believe me. The next day I was told to go back. She asks if I could return because I wasn't finished. She came out wearing another sexy outfit and asked me to come inside. She had me follow her to a room downstairs toward the basement. She opened the door and I walked in and I was stunned at what I saw. Do you know what BDSM is."

"Yes."

"That is what she was into. She was a Domme. Before I knew what was happening she had me naked and tied up." Ana gasped and he closed his eyes. He told her what they did and for how long it lasted. He told her about how his problems seemed to stop and his parents were happy with him. He told her about how she trained him to be the Dom and how he would do things to her. He went on to say how he had his first sub and liked the power he had over her. Contracts were signed between parties and that some lasted between three months to a year. She was told there were never any feelings on his part. They were all just faceless women who he had sex with. He knew she was crying because he could her and it gutted him but she needed to know. After he told her everything, he picked his head and looked at her.

"How many have you had? Subs?'

"Fifteen."

"You beat them." She whispered.

"I canned them, flogged, and yes I spanked them. It was consensual. I didn't do anything they didn't want me to do."

"When was your last one?"

"About a year ago." He said. "The last sub I had wanted more and I didn't. I never wanted more with any of them."

"Why haven't you had one in a year?"

"I guess you could say my eyes opened. We were having a gathering for my parent's anniversary and I finally saw how in love they are with each other after all these years. Then I looked over at my grandparents and they were dancing like they were the only ones in the room. I decided I wanted that but didn't think I deserved it after everything."

"Do you want me for a sub? Is that why you want me?"

He moved fast toward the bed, which had her backing up.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said. "No Ana. I don't want you as my sub. I want you in my life for much more than that. I want you to be mine in every sense of the word and I'm willing to wait however long it takes to get there. You see Ana, I didn't think I deserved happiness."

"Everyone deserves to be happy but you have to make your own happiness."

"I know but I believe my happiness is you."

He wanted to wipe away the tears flowing from her eyes but was afraid to touch her. she hadn't asked the question that he was waiting for but knew that it was coming.

"You know what my mother did to me. You know what she beat me with."

"I know but I promise you, I never beat any of them. We played. It was consensual. I never even kissed any of them. It was just sex. Plain and simple. I never made love to any of them. The last thing I would ever do is hurt you intentionally. I would rather hurt myself before I hurt you."

"You have never made love?"

"No."

"It was Elena wasn't it. Your mothers friend."

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

"Your parents don't know."

"No." He said. "The only ones that know are Taylor, Gail, Elena, the shrink I was seeing and now you."

"How did you find the girls?"

"Elena would find them and I interviewed them and we came to an agreement. Contracts were signed with limits they had. I looked at it like a business transaction. When I felt we were done I released them from the contract. They signed a non-disclosure agreement, meaning they cannot talk about what went on in this apartment or what we did together. They kept the clothes I bought them. I bought them a car and they kept it."

"You bought them clothes. You bought me clothes."

"It's nowhere near the same Ana. We never went outside this apartment together."

"She molested you. You know that right."

"At the time I didn't and nor while it was happening. I let her do those things so I didn't see it like that. It took me a long time to come to terms that is what she did. I was an emotional, horny teenager so none of that crossed my mind. When I started see DR. Flynn, he couldn't make me see that's what happened. I was in denial."

"Why have you never told your parents? They are friends with that woman."

"It would devastate them and I couldn't bear the thought of them looking differently at me."

"Of all the things that you could have told me, I didn't expect this."

"I know."

"Where did they stay when they were here?"

"In one of the guest bedrooms which has since been redecorated."

"Did you have one if those rooms too?"

"I did but I had it taken down and it was also redecorated but its empty." He said. "The guests room I had to furnish because sometimes my sister or brother would stay. That didn't start until recently. I liked my privacy for obvious reasons."

"This is so much to take in, I don't know what to think."

"There is one other thing I need to tell you."

"What?"

"All the women all had similar characteristics." He said. "They all were brunettes and sort of look like my mother, like you."

She gasped and slid of the bed. He stood also and walked toward her. "Ana."

"Don't." she whispered. "Please don't."

He watched as she went out of the room. He heard her footsteps on the stairs. He walked out slowly and saw her go towards the library. He sat on the stairs and waited. He sat on the stairs and watched the door. Ten minutes later, Taylor came out of the kitchen.

"You told her."

"Yes."

"She needed to know, especially after today."

"I know but I didn't want to hurt her but that is exactly what I did."

"She loves you and she will get past this. it might just take some time. Is she in the library?"

He nodded. "When I told her she basically resembled my mother like the rest, she ran."

"Let me go talk to her."

Taylor knocked on the door to the library and went in. He looked around and didn't see her. he closed the door behind him. He walked further into the room and saw her hunched in a corner, with her head on her knees. His heart broke for her. After what happened to her, he knew when she found out it would hurt her. He walked slowly toward her and sat down. She looked up at him with red eyes.

"Ana, Christian has always been a troubled soul. He had many demons and when that evil woman sunk her teeth into him she used him for her own benefit. She drilled into his head that he didn't deserved to be loved by anybody and that included his family. I have been with him for at least five years and believe me when I tell you that he was hard man. He showed no emotion to anyone. Those women didn't mean anything to him. Not in the sense you think. He was so closed off from his family and even though they grew to accept the way he was, they wanted more. He had changed from the man he was little by little. He has opened up more since he met you. you are good for him and you are exactly what he needs. You make him want to be a better man."

"I know he is a good man. I couldn't be with him if he wasn't. He is the first man that I can be around and not feel like I can't breathe."

"You both have similar backgrounds. Maybe you need each other."

"Where is he?"

"Sitting on the stairs."

"Can you tell him that I need a little more time?"

"I will. Do you need anything?"

"No."

Around midnight Ana walked out of the library. It was so quiet it was eerie. She expected to see Christian when she walked out but he wasn't there. She went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients to start baking. Doing the one think that gave her the peace she needed, she started mixing.

She was in the middle of if taking a pan out of the oven when she turned around almost dropped it on the floor. She put in on the top of the stove.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry." He said. "How long have you been at this?"

"Maybe an hour."

"Does it help?"

"It does for me."

"Can we talk?"

"Let me turn the oven off and put this pan on the counter."

He asked if he could help her and she told what he could do. He watched how she cut the brownies. She left them to cool on the wire rack. She followed him to his office.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No. I'm okay."

He sat behind his desk to keep some distance between them. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms but he didn't know if she was ready for that. she wouldn't look at him but just kept staring at the floor.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I wish I had a different background. I wish I was different person."

Her snapped up and she went to him. Kneeling on the floor she stared at him. She could see the anguish in his eyes.

"Christian I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did." She whispered. "You are wonderful person and no one is perfect. We all have flaws, some more than others. If I didn't think you were a good man, I don't think I could be with you. I know what you said but it's hard for me to understand that someone would be okay with that. I know there are people that do."

He pulled her up and onto his lap. "I was so worried you didn't want to be with me after you found out the truth. I know it brings back memories for you but I promise you baby, I don't need that in my life anymore. All I want and need is you."

"Is there a way for me to see that room?"

"I had everything removed and it's been painted white."

"Can I see it anyway?"

He opened the drawer and pulled out a set of keys. "I always had the door locked that's why I have a key."

He set her gently on the floor and took her hand, walked up the stairs to the door. he unlocks it and pushes the door open. She went past him and walked into the room. She closed her eyes and roamed the empty room. Her fingers grazed the walls. He watched her closely. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"I can picture you in here. Not what you did but just you."

"Don't do that. Don't picture me in here."

"This is a part if your past just like the file I showed on me. If I want to love you I have to accept all of you, everything in your past. The exact same way you are. My past isn't pretty. I have a mother who about to be paroled and wants to finish what she started all those years ago."

"That wasn't your fault baby."

"I know that. Just like what happened to you isn't yours. That woman took advantage of your vulnerable state. You were only a fifteen-year-old boy."

He went to her wrapping her in his arms. "We both have fucked up pasts."

"We do and we overcame them and we are better for it. That doesn't mean we don't have some hang up from that but together I think we can get past that. I love you Christian and all I want is to be with you."

"I love you too Ana." He said kissing her. "It's late so let's go to bed."

They went to their bedroom, got ready for bed and instantly fell asleep with their arms around each other.

"Ana, Ana wake up?"

"No."

"Ana come on we are going to be late."

"Late?" She opened her eyes to find Christian staring at her. She noticed he was already dressed. "Why are you dressed? Where are you going?"

"I have a surprise for you." he said. "I left clothes for you in the bathroom. You have ten minutes before we have to leave."

He pulled the covers off her. She moaned, trying to pull them back. He laughed and picked her up and set her down in the bathroom.

"Ten minutes."

She was mumbling as he closed the door. He grabbed the bags she didn't see and went down stairs. He watched several minutes later as she came down the stairs with a scowl on her face.

"Christian, it's my day off and I wanted to sleep late."

"I promise you can go back to sleep in a little bit."

She saw Luke and Jason standing off to the side. "Morning guys."

"Good morning Ana."

"I don't know if it's good but thank you."

Jason snickered and looked at Christian. He ushered into the elevator and the four of them went down to the garage and walked to the SUV. They left and while they drove Ana leaned her head against his shoulder. She didn't open them until he told her they were at their destination. She gasped when she saw the big plane they were headed towards.

"Oh wow." She whispered.

They stopped a bit away and Ana waited for Christian. He helped her out and pulled her toward the plane.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Let me show you plane."

They went up the steps and entered. She'd never been on a private plan before this one was beyond gorgeous. Dark leather seats, that looked so comfortable. Two different sections of seats. He showed her where the cockpit was. Where the stewardess station was and the kitchen. He took her past the seating area and stopped at a door.

"When I told you could go back to sleep I wasn't kidding."

He opened the door and motioned her in. There was a bed that took up almost the full room but left enough room to walk. There was a bathroom although small. She assumed it was their luggage sitting on a bench. The bed was decorated in dark blue.

"Wow I didn't know planes could have bedrooms."

"I had this personally designed for me." He said. "There is another bathroom everyone else uses."

"Where are we going?" she said. "I mean I guess we are going somewhere. There is luggage in here."

"I packed you a bag, the light grey and the darker one is mine." He said. "Yes. We are going somewhere. I thought we needed it after last night. So I thought a mini vacation would benefit us so I thought. Hawaii would be perfect."

"What? Hawaii." He nodded. "I've never been there but I told you I was content you just be at home with you."

"I know but I wanted to take you somewhere. So I thought Hawaii."

"Thank you." She said hugging him. "Always remember that you don't have to take me anywhere, buy me anything, all I want and need is you."

He slammed his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply. She moaned and sank against him. He broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

"Sleep or breakfast."

"Sleep. It's still early."

"We can to that after we take off. By the way, we staying until Tuesday morning."

"What? I have to work."

"I talked to your boss and she was happy to let you have those days. She said you work too hard."

"She's so sweet."

"Let's take our seats and then we can come and lie down."

They returned to the sitting area when she saw Gail come in. "Gail. You are coming too."

"Sure am. Mr. Grey said we could all use a vacation. So here I am."

She hugged her and then hugged Christian. She sat where he told her to and he sat next to her. Gail sat with Jason and Sawyer. The stewardess approached them.

"Ana, this is Jenna, the stewardess."

"Miss Steel, Mr. Grey, would either of you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Christian also said no as well. Jenna inclined and gave a nod. She turned to leave but and turned back around.

"Miss Steel, I must say the brownies you made are heavenly. They are my weakness and I don't get to eat them too often."

"Thank you."

She waited for her leave before she looked at him. He shrugged. "You bakes so much I brought some with us and I left some with the guys watching the penthouse. She smiled at him and then jumped when she heard a voice. They were told to buckle up as they were ready for takeoff. Ana had never been on a plane before and gripped Christian's hand tight. In no time they were in the air and were told it was okay to move around. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom where she removed her shoes and laid down. He laid down with her in his arms.

Christian gently woke up Ana as their flight was almost over. She blinked sleepily at him. She smiled as she stretched.

"Hi." She whispered.

"HI."

"How long was I asleep?"

"The entire flight. I cane to wake you because we are about land."

"What? Why did you let me sleep long?"

"I thought you might need it and besides you looked so peaceful."

"Mmmm, do I have time to use the bathroom."

"Hurry."

She kissed him as she scooted off the bed.

Back in her seat, she looked out the window and saw the water that was blue and very pretty. She couldn't wait to see what the islands looked like. The plane landed and it was an hour before the left the plane for the cars waiting for them. Christian told her they were in Honolulu, on the way to their own private villa. Eyes wide with wonder, she watched the landscape go by. Christian told her they would come back but he wanted to the villa, have lunch and then do whatever she wanted.

He told her they would be staying at Diamond Head Villa, right on the beach. They pulled into the private drive and the villa was beautiful. She walked to the living area and went straight outside. She walked through the grass to the beach. The white sand, gorgeous water was so inviting, she wanted to run right in. Arms encircled her waist.

"Do you like it?""

It's beautiful here." She said. "Are we all staying here?"

"Not normally but I have to get used to them not being just employees. Jason and Gail are your family so I'll do what needs to be done. I won't deny you your family when you've gone so long without."

She turned in his arms. "I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana. Let's have lunch and then we can do whatever you want."

The next four days passed in a blur for Ana. Wherever they went Gail, Jason and Sawyer went with them, for security and personal purposes. On the island of Aahu they visited Honolulu. They went scuba diving although Christian wasn't too thrilled with that but that is what she wanted to do. She wanted to see the dormant Diamond Head Volcano, spent the afternoon at Waikiki Beach. They also visited Pearl Harbor memorials and museums. He took her by helicopter to Maui, where he let her explore the island until she grew tired. At night they walked along the beach, hand in hand. That is what she loved the most, spending time with him alone. At nights they made out like horny teenagers but she wasn't ready to go any further. Their last night had a romantic dinner on the balcony of their room. The only thing that marred their getaway were the calls that Christian kept getting. He never answered them but was always tense when he saw who it was. They never talked about Friday night, nor did she want to.

They also did the touristy thing and bought souvenirs for everyone back home. Christian bought her a painting of the aerial view of the islands. She fell in love with it, so he bought it. Her most treasured gift was the big sea shell he bought for her. When you put it to your ear you could hear the ocean. He told her he bought it so she could always remember their first vacation together. Those words meant everything to her. Their flight was later in the morning the next day so they stayed up talking. He asked her where else did she want to go. She said she wasn't going to tell him. He told her he would find out one way or another.

They drove into the garage and everyone was tired. It was a fun filled trip but also an exhausting one. Jason parked the SUV and Sawyer parked two spaces over. He scanned the garage before he gave the signal for Sawyer to open the door. Christian stepped out first and then Ana. The group started walking towards the elevator when they heard the footsteps. Ana saw Jason turn around and stop.

"Go straight to the elevator Mr. Grey."

Christian turned around and saw why Jason said that. He took Ana by the elbow and walked hurriedly to the elevator. He wasn't one to avoid confrontation but he had Ana with him. With Gail leading the way and Sawyer behind them. They grew closer to the elevator; you could hear Jason arguing with the unwanted guest.

"Christian, I need to talk to you."


	17. Chapter 17

You could feel the tension radiating off of Christian. His hands were clenched into fists. Ana took one if his hands and unclenched it so she entwines her hand with his. No one spoke as they rode the elevator up. The doors opened and Ryan met them.

"Sir, the security was alerted that someone was trying to use the private elevator. Their code didn't work."

"Sawyer go down and help Taylor get rid of that trash. I want her gone."

He walked over to the bar and fixed a drink. He swirled his glass before throwing it back and slamming the glass down. Ana sat down on the sofa and watched him. He was angry, maybe angry wasn't the right word.

"What do you think she wants?"

"To ask questions about you?"

"Me? Why?"

"For almost six years she was the one that picked the women I contracted with. When I gave that up she lost control of me in a way. She didn't like that. she liked the idea of having some control over me. She's probably also wanting to talk about the papers I had delivered today."

"What paper were those?"

He came and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "I was hoping to do this without you knowing but I should have known that wasn't going to happen." He took a deep breath. "After I started making money, Elena asked me to partner with her in a salon/spa. I decided to do it but I was a silent partner. She opened a chain of them. The more I got to know you, the more I didn't want my past to taint you, to touch you. So, I started making plans to extract myself from the business."

"Why didn't you tell me the other night when you were telling me what happened to you?"

"I know I should have but I was hoping to do it quietly."

She stood up and went to the row of windows that lined one side of the penthouse. She turned to look at him, with watery eyes.

"Are you going to keep things from me? Is this how being relationship is going to be like? You lying to me? To protect me? Your misguided notion that you are protecting me is absurd. Your lying to me is hurting me. I've told you everything about me but you are still keeping things from me."

"Ana, I have never been in a relationship so I don't know how to do this. You have to be patient with me."

"This is new to me too Christian."

He stood up and walked to her. He gathered her into his arms, pressing her tightly against him. "I guess I need to tell you about the things I own."

The following day Christian was sitting at his desk waiting for Ana to come. She had called that she had gotten off work an hour early and she was bringing him lunch. She was still reeling from last night when she found out what all he owned. He canceled his lunch plans and waited for her. It had been a busy and frustrating morning and he wanted, no needed to see her. It brought him a calmness for her to be near. He had received a text from his mother and Mia reminding him about Sunday. Mia also told him to make sure Ana brought a swimsuit because they were going to hit the pool. A commotion outside drew his attention. Voices were getting louder and he stood to go see what was going on. He was barely walking around the desk when the door burst open. Elena breezed through with Taylor on her heels trying to drag her out. Christian seethes in anger. He nodded to Taylor who left, shutting the door behind him. He looked at Elena.

"Christian …"

"Stop. What the fuck do you think you are doing causing a scene at my office?"

She blanched. "I wanted to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Why did you send me those papers?"

"it should be obvious." He said. "I want out."

"Why all of the sudden? Is it because of her? That gold digger?"

Christian moved so fast she didn't have time to move. He was in her face, anger evident. She blanched and took a step back. She had never seen this kind of anger from him before.

"Don't ever and I mean ever speak bad of her. Better yet, don't even say her name. You know nothing about her."

"We have been friends for years. Why would you want to do this?"

"Friends?" He laughed cynically. "We were never friends. Friends don't hurt each other."

"I didn't hurt you. You wanted what I gave you. What I taught you."

"What you gave him?" Ana shouted. No one heard the door open but there she was with Taylor standing behind her. She walked further into the room. "You gave him nothing. You stole is innocence. You molested him. You taught him to hate himself, that he isn't made to love anyone or be loved in return."

"I did no such thing. You don't even know what you are talking about, your stupid girl." Christian moved toward Elena. He stopped when Ana shook her head."

"How old was he when you seduced him? How old were you?" she asked. "He was just a boy, a teenager. You are his mother's friend. How could you stoop so low? Was he the first? Somehow I don't think he was." She saw Christian flinch. "You think because you showed him that lifestyle and picked out girls for him, that you own him. You should know that no one's own Christian."

He moved to come stand to the right of her. His voice was deadly when he spoke. "It is in your best interest to sign those papers because if you don't, I won't have any other choice but to close them down and liquidate the chain."

"You wouldn't."

"I would and I will. It's in the contract. Have your lawyer look at them?" He said "Get out and don't come back to this office. Send me those papers by messenger."

She stared at him before she turned and stormed out the door. Taylor closed the door behind them. Christian knew he was going to make sure that she left the building and speak with the receptionist that Elena would never be allowed past the front desk. He watched Ana closely trying to gauge her mood. He opened his arms when she walked toward him. He wrapped his arms around and hugged her closely.

"I'm sorry she was here when you arrived."

"It's okay. Taylor warned me she was here plus I could hear you shouting." She said. "Let's not talk about her. I'm starving since I didn't eat breakfast."

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I didn't have time. We were so busy." She said walking to the door. She stepped out and came right back in, carrying a bag. "I brought lunch."

She walked to the table in front of the windows and started unpacking. She set out two sandwiches, chips and a box containing what he hoped was one of her desserts. He went to his little fridge and took out to sodas. He pulled out her chair first and then he sat.

"I got chicken salad, is that okay?"

"It's fine. Where did you get them from?"

"Gail. I called and asked her if she could make them for us. I didn't feel right asking her but she said not to worry. It was her job." Christian hid his smile behind a bite. She had problems asking for help or for someone to do something for her. "If I had time I would have went home and made them myself." She saw him smiling. "What?"

"I loved that you called it home."

She scoffed. "Well it is my home, our home."

"It is, yes." He said. "What are you doing after this?"

"I'm going to the grandparents."

"Any particular reason."

"Not really. Just to check on them and to take them some muffins I baked for them."

"Muffins? Where are they?"

"Jason said I could leave them in the security office." She saw his smile disappear. "Don't worry. I brought you one. I brought the guys in security some too. Oh and Andrea."

"You are spoiling us." He said polishing off his sandwich. "What kind did you bring me?"

"Bran." She laughed at his frown. "Just joking. It's banana nut. It's a new recipe I tried."

"I'm sure it's good. Everything you make is good."

"We'll see. Your mom called me to remind me about Sunday."

"I haven't heard from her. Did she tell you what time to be there?"

"She said around two. She has to do her rounds at the hospital in the morning." She said picking up trash. "I need to get going."

He stood up and waited while she threw away the trash. He pulled her in for a kiss. He heard her moan and deepened the kiss. Her hands went to his hair and tugged. He pulled back and smiled. He like seeing her all flustered.

"Dinner at home or out?"

"At home. I thought we could watch a movie afterward."

"I should be home around six."

"I'll see you then."

She kissed him again and then left. He stared at the door after she had left. He sighed and went back to work. He couldn't wait for six to get home.

The rest of the week went in a blur without a single word from Elena. She hasn't mailed the papers back or even set foot at GEH. It was a normal week for Ana and a busy week for Christian. He tried to be home by six every night but on Thursday he didn't make it home until ten. He found her asleep in his office. He smiled when he realized she was waiting for him. He left her there and went in search of his dinner he knew she would put away for him. Finding nothing in the microwave, he went to the fridge and found a plate with a note on it.

 _Didn't think you would want something heavy for dinner so I made you a sandwich. If your reading this I must have fallen asleep. Wake me when you see this. love A_ _ **.**_

He wasn't going to wake her until he was finished and ready to go to bed. He knew she had to get up early. When he was don't he went to his office and gently picker her up. She opened sleepy eyes at him.

"Hi."

"Hi baby."

"You are just getting home."

"About thirty minutes ago. I ate and had some things to do before I went to bed."

She curled into him. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay. I know you are tired."

In the bedroom he saw she had turned down the blankets. He laid her down and covered her. He went to the bathroom and changed before sliding into the bed. He was about to reach for her when she moved toward him. She laid her head on his shoulder with her hand in his heart. He laid his hand on hers after making sure she was covered.

"Love you." she whispered.

"Love you too."

"Christian." Ana yelled from the closet.

He winced as he came out of the bathroom. He leaned against the door and saw her. She was staring at the clothes in the closet.

"You called me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What is this?"

"A swimsuit."

She rolled her eyes, which she knew he didn't like. "You call this a swimsuit."

He narrowed eyes back at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Yes, it is a swimsuit. We are going to a barbecue and we are going swimming."

"I told you I don't wear this stuff."

"I know you did but I don't understand why. You have an amazing body."

"I told you that I have scars and I don't like to show them."

"I know but you can hardly see them. I have some too and I didn't like to show them either. My family won't say anything. You don't have to wear if you don't want to." He stepped further into the closet and drew something out from his side. "I bought this one in case you didn't want to wear the others."

She stared and the one piece that was navy and white. It was low cut in the front and covered the usual in the back. It was a plain and she really didn't like it.

"You pick the one you want to wear. No pressure."

Ana found Christian in the kitchen getting the salads out of the fridge. He set them on the counter and went to the pantry to grab a bag. He came out and stopped in his tracks. He swallowed hard.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

She blushed. She wore a summer dress that was short and hugged her figure. She carried a bag with her.

"I decided which one I wanted to wear but I will change there. If that is okay."

"It's fine." He said putting the bowls in the bag. "Are we taking the dessert you made last night?"

"Yes. It's a new recipe I'm trying out; I want to know what everyone thinks before I start making it for the bakery."

"You are always coming up with different ideas for sweets."

"I have too. It gets boring otherwise."

"I gave Taylor and Gail the afternoon off."

"That's good."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Grace opened the door before they even put the car in park. She was smiling when they walked up. Ana reached her first.

"Ana dear is so good to see you. How are you doing? You look lovely dear."

Ana hugged her back. "I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"Good. Christian."

"Mom." He said hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm happy that all my family is here. Let's go inside."

They followed her inside and straight to the kitchen where they found her mother mixing a pitcher of what looked like lemonade. She looked up when she heard footsteps. She smiled and rushed forward.

"Ana dear."

Ana smile was as big. "Grandma, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She turned to Christian. "How are you Christian?"

"I'm fine grandma. I see who's on-top now."

"Oh hush now." She said hitting his shoulder. "What did you make Ana?"

"I made a cucumber salad and a bacon, avocado pasta salad. Put the bowls in the fridge Christian. Where is everyone?"

"Outside."

They left them in the kitchen and went outside. As soon as they stepped outside they were greeted by everyone. When it came to Elliott's turn, Ana still a little wary, stepped behind Christian. He had apologized but he made her nervous.

"Ana, Christian. How are you both?"

"We're good. You?"

"Busy with work." He said. "Did you bring any cupcakes?"

Ana scowled at him. "No I brought something else."

Elliott laughed at the look on her face and looked at his brother, who was looking at her like she was the breath he needed. Maybe she was just the breath he indeed needed. He couldn't be happier for his brother. Grace came out and announced that dinner was ready.

The food had been set up buffet-style and everyone got what they wanted and sat down. Ana looked around the table and saw for the first what it meant to have a family. Something she never had, something she always wanted but seemed out of reach. As if reading her mind, Christian reached under the table and squeezed her hand. He leaned in and kissed her. She looked up and found Grace and grandma watching them. They're smiles made her smile.

Carrick asked each one of his sons how business was doing. Elliott told him that he won the bid for the new recreation building that the city wanted built and the he was going to be building some houses in a new subdivision that was being built near the water. People that bought there were going to be able to pick which builder they wanted to build their home. It had submitted three different models and floor plans. Christian listened to Ana ask him questions about remodeling a home. She told him that she liked older homes. He made a mental note to have his realtor start looking for homes that they could move to. Something that was theirs and theirs alone. Mia was telling Ana they needed to go shopping together and wrinkled her nose. Grandma laughed and told Mia she didn't like to shop. Ana blushed. The conversation resumed everyone continued eating. The dishes were cleared when everyone and now they just sat around waiting for their food to go down before they went in the pool. Grandma came out carrying the tray that Ana had brought and Grace came out carrying the desserts Mia had made, which included chocolate cake. Ana heard Christian groan. She laughed.

"Ana what's in the tray?" Elliott asked.

"I made brownie cookies and cheesecake brownie. They're new recipes I'm trying. If their good, I'll make them for the bakery."

"That's right. You work in a bakery." Mia's friend Simone said in a condescending tone.

Christian's head snapped around to look at Simone, giving her one of his looks that could freeze water. He was about to say something when Ana spoke up.

"I do and I'm the head baker."

"Everything she bakes is amazing." Theo said.

"We should talk Ana. I've had an idea that I think could be beneficial to both of us." Mia said.

"Don't tell us it is one of your harebrained idea's." Elliott asked.

"No it isn't. I think it is a very good idea and I think Ana will agree with me. We could meet after you get out of work sometime in the next few weeks. Now let's go swimming."

Ana bit her lip as she slipped her dress back on. She was nervous but she knew that Christian wanted this. She also knew that it didn't bother him that she had scars, they both had them. Inside and out. She came out of the bathroom, walked down the hall staring at the pictures on the wall. She stopped at a picture of all three of the Grey children. Christian was in the middle and he was smiling. He was probably fourteen or fifteen and had that unruly hair even then. Then she remembered that this was taken around the same time the bitch had sunk her claws into him. She frowned.

"That was before." She jumped and turned to look at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I could tell what you were thinking."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." He said. "I'm the one that is sorry. That it is part of my past."

"You are not to blame and you know it. But you look very handsome in this picture. I love your smile."

"It was rare for me to smile back then." He shrugged. "I thought you were changing."

"I was. I did."

"Well then let's go out to the pool."

Mia and her friends were out in the pool and so was Elliott. The others were on the patio talking. He held her hand as she walked beside him. They got to the lounge chairs and Christian peeled off his shirt. He already had changed into his trunks. Ana put the bag down and took out two towels that she had brought with her and set them down. He stepped to her and started to take her dress of off her. He sucked in a breath when he saw she was wearing the bikini, the strapless black one.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He whispered.

She arched a brow. "Why not?"

"I don't think I want anyone to see you in this."

"They are your family."

"Doesn't matter."

She laughed. "Let's go into the water and they won't see me for long."

They stepped into the pool and he took her to the far end of the pool where he pressed her into the wall. He turned to look at Elliott and saw the look on his face and smirked. His brother was jealous. He also noticed that Mia's friends were also staring. He turned his attention backed to Ana, who had dunked her head in the water. She came up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The water feels amazing."

"You feel amazing." He said running his hands up and down her back drawing her closer. He bent his head to kiss her. He heard Elliott yell to get a room and then he heard his grandma say that he better put a ring on it first. That made Ana bust out laughing.

"She does know we sleep in the same room." Ana giggled. "Well they shouldn't be looking over here anyway."

He kissed her again as the water lapped around them, blocking out everyone else.


	18. Chapter 18

Monday morning found Christian sitting in his chair behind the desk staring out the window. He didn't hear the knock on the door nor did hear Taylor come in. He stood there for a few minutes before talking. He cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem?" No answer. "Mr. Grey?"

"I want to marry your cousin."

Taylor smirked. "And that has you staring out the window? Andrea called and said that you were acting not like yourself. You haven't yelled at anyone this morning."

He saw Christian's ghost of a smile. "How unusual indeed?"

"What is the problem?"

"My past."

"What about it?"

"I don't deserve a woman like Ana. I don't want her touched by the things I've done."

"We all have a past and she would be there first one to tell you that it doesn't matter. Would you think less of her because of what she went through?"

"No. She was just a child. She didn't do anything for that to happen to her."

"You were just a child, teenager as well." He said. "She doesn't blame you for anything. She loves the person you are now. When do you plan on asking her?"

"This weekend. I want to take her to Aspen or somewhere romantic. I want to make it special, something she will never forget."

"You don't have to take her anywhere for it to be romantic. She told Gail that she didn't want to be showered with fancy trips, clothes or jewelry. She just wants you."

"I worked hard for my money, for my company. I want to treat her the way she deserves, like a princess."

"She's not used to that. She got by with what she needed. She has never bought anything that she didn't need. Especially after her dad died. She had so many medical bills from when her dad was in the hospital. She sold the only thing she had left that was hers; her home. It made a dent in her bills. That was the reason she took the job at the bakery, that and her love of baking."

"I know and as soon as we get married she won't have those bills anymore."

"There is something you need to know. My Aunt Jane wants to meet Ana. She's the one that was closest to Frank."

"When does she want to meet her?"

"This weekend. She wants to fly here with her husband, who was one Frank's good friends."

"I know that is your family but I have to ask, does she have an ulterior motive?"

"No. If she did than I would discourage her from coming."

"What about your grandmother?"

"She's having a difficult time coming to terms that Frank had a daughter. All this time she thought all she had were memories of her son and all this time there was a part of him living in his daughter. I talked to her and told her a little about Ana. How she doesn't deserve to punished because of who mother is? She didn't know anything about them. I didn't tell her anything about what she went through. I thought that was her decision."

"If Ana doesn't have a problem with the visit, then I don't." he said. "I'm sure she will want to meet. If she agrees, set the meet for Saturday at Escala. She might feel more comfortable there. By the way, when is she going to meet Sophie?"

"Her mother is being the proverbial bitch right now. She claims they are going out of town this weekend. So, I'll try again for next weekend."

"Ana was disappointed that she did get to meet her last weekend. Let's not tell her unless you can make it happen."

"Understood. Those papers were delivered this morning and are now in the hands of the attorneys."

"Good. One less headache I have to deal with although I don't think she will go that easy."

"I don't either."

"Are you still meeting Mr. Kavanagh after lunch?"

"Seems that way. I did put it off but I don't think I want to do that any longer. I'm interested to see what he wants to talk about."

"Sawyer said Ana has to stay after the bakery closes because she is going to meet with Gabby's daughter to show her the sketches of the cake she drew."

"I saw them and they are really good." He said. "But I think she is taking too much on. She's the head baker now, so that means she's there every morning at four. She stays until one most days. Now she wants to do wedding cakes or cakes in general."

"She loves doing what she does."

"She does."

"From what I learned about her in the short period that I've known her, she loves baking. She loves creating things and see other people enjoy her creations. She told Sawyer she was going to send you lunch. I'll bring it as soon as it arrives."

"She didn't tell me she was going to do that."

"Apparently, she told Gail you eat out too much, so she asked Gail to prepare lunch unless you have to eat out because of a business meeting."

He laughed. "And her eating a muffin every morning is healthy."

"Gail said she was going to start making her a breakfast as well to take to work." He said walking to the door. "I'll bring it up when it gets here."

After eating the lunch brought to him, sub sandwich, baked chips and raw vegetables, Christian read over some papers while waiting for his next appointment. Andrea announced Roz was on the way to see him. He heard the knock and then the door swung open.

"Christian, I came to see if you are okay. I haven't heard you bellowing at anyone." She sat down. "What gives?"

"A lot on my mind. "

"You always have a lot on your mind. This lot wouldn't be a certain brunette that I heard about. From what the rumors say, she is smoking hot."

That made Christian sit up. "And who would be saying these things."

"I don't know. It's just a rumor but now I see it wasn't just. So, tell me who is the lovely lady."

"Her name is Ana and I met her about five weeks ago."

"First time I've heard you mention a woman that wasn't related to you. It must be getting serious."

"Serious enough that she moved in with me."

"Wow. You move fast but you always have. I need to meet this lady."

"Next time she comes you two can meet."

She got up and headed to the door. "Oh by the way, did I miss the memo that we were having a meeting with Kavanagh Media?"

"No. This meeting is personal."

"Alright then. We have a business lunch with that tech company Thursday."

"I haven't forgotten. Andrea has it written down for me."

Andrea announced Mr. Kavanagh and showed him. Christian stood up and waited for him to come in. They shook hands and then Christian asked him to sit down. The exchanged pleasantries and Mr. Kavanagh declined anything to drink.

"What is the reason you wanted to meet today?"

"We've been acquaintances for a few years now and well my daughter Kate recently graduated. She is looking to become a journalist. Before I bring on board at Kavanagh Media I would like for her to get some experience. What better way than to work for GEH in the PR department. You're in the news at least once a week and she could write press releases. She's a very good writer. She could also be your press liaison."

He stared at his visitor for a few minutes before saying anything. "I have a very competent PR person who handles all things related to GEH. You have the audacity to come to my office and for me to give your daughter a job."

"I talked to my daughter about what you told me and she said you have it all wrong. I know Ana for a while now and she is a nice young lady who's had problems in the past. My daughter befriended her when she need of one. She explained that Ana was jealous when they moved to the house and starting acting out; damaging the house. That was why she took her money, to pay for those damages."

"You don't know your daughter very well do you. Your daughter is lying. Ana did none of those things. Your daughter was charging her rent because you wouldn't give her any extra money. Your daughter was making Ana be the maid by cleaning that house while all she did was shop and have parties. She treated Ana like she was a slave. I have witnesses; the neighbors."

"They are obviously lying for Ana."

"Watch what you say very carefully Mr. Kavanagh. Those neighbors happen to be my grandparents. Are you calling them liars?" He glared at the man while he sputtered trying to come up with a response. He threw an envelope on the desk and pushed it toward him. "Here is proof. Those are pictures of what that house looked like when she last threw a party and the others are of Ana's clothes. Your daughter cut them up before she went to collect her things. You see Ana moved out."

He stared at the pictures and placed them back on the desk. "I'm not calling them liars but what does that have to with the request I made. If she already moved out, then I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem as you put it is that your daughter made a mistake when she treated Ana that way. She unknowingly made an enemy."

"I still don't see how that is relevant."

"Ana Steele happens to be my girlfriend, my live-in girlfriend. She moved out of that house and moved in with me. So, any thought about finding her a job here is never going to happen. I suggest that you pay a visit to your daughter and see what kind a life she is living. I also expect you to find out just how much Ana was paying for rent and for how long. I want a check in that amount in Taylor's hand before the end of the week. This meeting is done. Oh, and if Kate comes near Ana for anything you will not like the repercussions. On that you have my word."

Embarrassed and angry at the outcome of the meeting, Bill, Mr. Kavanagh stood up and left. Within minutes of his departure, Taylor was walking in.

"By the look on his face, I take it the meeting didn't go well."

"No."

"What did he want?"

"He asked for a job in the PR department for his daughter."

"What? Are you serious?"

Christian nodded. "She also told him her version of the events. She put all the blame on Ana." He saw anger flood Taylor's face. "Call Sawyer and have him be extra vigilant. I wouldn't past Kate to come after Ana when her dad talks to her."

"I'll call him and let him know."

"He is also to send a check for the amount that Ana paid in rent for the time she was living there. He has until Friday. He is going to send it to you. If it doesn't come by Friday, let me know and I will make a call that he won't like." He rolled his shoulders. "I should be ready to leave by five thirty."

"I'll have the car waiting."

Later that night after dinner, Taylor told Ana that their aunt wanted to meet with her. He told her it would be up to her and their aunt would understand if she didn't want to meet her. Christian watched her for any sign of stress. As usual she just smiled.

"Of course I would like to meet her. When does she want to meet? Does she want me to go there?"

"She will come here and this weekend. It would be just her and her husband. She doesn't want to overwhelm you. Do you want to meet them here?"

"Here would be good if it's okay with Christian."

"Anything you want baby, here or at a restaurant."

"Here. I feel more comfortable. You will be here too Jason."

"If that is what you want." She nodded. "Then I will call her and tell her to come."

Ana was excited to meet her father's family that she was smiling all week. She talked with Gail and asked her to be present since she had already met this aunt. She had told Ana that was the only one she had met and that she was very nice. Since they were coming around lunch time, she helped Gail plan a light menu. They would set in up in the dining room and buffet style.

Ana and Gabby were cleaning up after the lunch crowed. Ana was getting the trash together while Gabby wiped down the tables when the alarm to her SUV went off. Sawyer went to the door and looked around.

"Stay in here Ana. Do not go outside and lock the door."

She watched him moved toward the SUV. She couldn't see anything wrong and went back to taking the trash to the back. She went back to the front and saw him talking on the phone with an angry look on his face. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to take the trash out herself. She went to the dumpster and threw one bag in. She was about to pick up the second bag when her hair was pulled and a gloved hand covered her mouth before she could scream. Her eyes wide with fear, her head was jerk backed.

"You just had to open your mouth. Couldn't keep it shut." Kate whispered. "Do you want to know what it feels like to have your father come to your house when you're having a party and throw everybody out. Then he yells at me like I'm some sort of child telling me how I lied to him. How embarrassed he was when he found out what I had done? How I hurt poor little Ana? Treating her like a maid and making her pay for rent. Poor little Ana. Everyone feels sorry for Ana. Boo hoo. If you think I'm going to pay you back for all those months of rent, think again. Everyone might be afraid to deal with Christian Grey but I'm not."

Ana couldn't make a sound. She was so scared and didn't know what her former friend would do. She had never seen her like this. she heard her name being called.

"Ana, what is taking you so long to take the trash out."

She pulled Ana back and then pushed her into the wall causing her to hit her head. Gabby screamed her name and ran to her making Kate run off. A few seconds later, Sawyer came running around the building with his gun drawn.

"What happened?"

"A woman had Ana by the hair. She ran off when I screamed. She went right around the building."

Sawyer took off running while calling for ambulance. He went in search but didn't see anybody. He didn't stray far because he didn't want to leave Ana without security. He went back, kneeling on the ground to check on her. she was breathing but wouldn't wake up when they called her name. minutes later the ambulance arrived. Once she was stable enough to move, she was wheeled in and on her way to the hospital.

Christian walked into University Hospital like a man on mission. Taylor was right behind him. He stopped at the nurse's desk.

"What room is Ana Steele in?"

"Are you a family member?"

"I'm her fiancée?"

"Only family members are allowed in."

Fury covered his face. "Do you know who I am?"

Taylor stepped in before the situation escalated. "I'm her cousin. Can you please tell us what room she is in?"

She typed on her computer. "She is room twenty-six. Go through those doors and at the first hallway take a right. You'll go through another set of doors and the room is on the left."

"Thank you."

They followed the directions and saw Sawyer standing outside the door as they approached. He stood up straighter when he saw them.

"How is she?" Christian asked.

"She has a cut about her left eyebrow that required some stitches. They said she has a mild concussion. They just brought her back from doing a CAT Scan. She's asleep on and off. She's complaining her head hurts and the lights hurt her eyes. She's most likely going to have a bruise on the side of her face."

"Where are the police? Why are they not here?"

"They came and she told them that it was an accident. She tripped over the trash."

"What?" Christian shouted.

"She knows who it was. She just doesn't want the police involved."

"Who was it?"

"Kate Kavanagh."

Taylor and Christian looked at each other. He nodded his head and Taylor turned to make a phone call while he walked into Ana's room. She had her eyes closed and the lights were dim. She must have heard him because she opened her eyes. She smiled faintly.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi baby. You feeling okay."

"My head hurts and the cut is throbbing." He moved her hair out of the way and so he could see the bandage better. It covered the area of her eyebrow to her hairline. He could see the bruise that was starting form. He leaned down and softly kissed her. "They did an CAT scan to see if I had bleeding or something like that. I haven't been told the results."

"Can they give any medicine?"

"The doctor didn't want me to take anything." She said. "Can you lay with me?"

She scooted over and he slid into the bed. He gathered her close as he could when he felt her shiver. He made sure she was covered.

"Are you cold? I can ask for another blanket."

"No." She whispered. "I was so scared when I felt that hand cover my mouth, my hair yanked back. Even when I recognized her voice I was still scared. I didn't know what she was going to do to me. She was so angry. If Gabby hadn't called out looking for me I don't know what could have happened."

"What did she say?"

She told him what Kate had told her. She told him that the whole encounter lasted only minutes but felt much longer than that. The door opened and a doctor came in. He saw Christian in the bed with Ana and stopped. He cleared his throat. Sliding out of the bed, he shook the doctors had and introduced himself.

"Grey? Any relation to Dr. Trevelyan Grey."

"My mother."

"Oh okay. Good." He said. "Now then, the test came back negative for any bleeding or swelling. That's good news but I am going to keep you for observation overnight. You were out for a couple minutes and then you were dizzy and nauseas when you came too. They will be in shortly to move you to a room."

"A private room?"

"Yes. Mr. Grey." He said. "Any questions?"

"None that I can think of."

Once she was moved to her room, Christian informed his parents and grandparents what had happened and that Ana was banged up pretty good but otherwise fine. That she was there for observation only. Gail had brought her soup for dinner and a bag of the things she might need when she visited. The grandparents also came, with grandma fussing over Ana. Christian left them to visit while he went to talk to Taylor.

"What have you found out?"

"There is a camera at the end of the building that faces the door and the parking lot. You can someone walk to the SUV but you can't see who it is or what they do. It looks like a woman. There is another camera in the back. That camera shows the attack. It also shows Miss Kavanaghs face."

"What? She attacked Ana." Theo asked. "I know she hated Ana but why would she do something like this."

"It's my fault. I had a meeting with Mr. Kavanagh earlier this week. He came to ask for a job in the PR department for his daughter. I told him what she had been doing to Ana but he claimed she was jealous of Kate. I told him the truth. I knew he was going to confront his daughter but I didn't expect this."

"Sarah did say she saw Bill show up at the house earlier this week." He said. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to press charges but Ana doesn't. So, I'm going to do what I do best. I set my plan in motion and it won't be long before Kavanagh Media belongs to me."


End file.
